Hard Love
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Dali is the sister of Tracy Dali and the Undertaker's sister in-law. What happens when the pregnant teen is forced to move in with her sister until she can leave. Will sparks fly or will new connections be made?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Some people say that life can be very tough…I agree. My life has been nothing but tough since I was first brought into this world. My name is Serena Dali. At the moment I'm eighteen years old, in the twelfth grade at Dallas High School, and…I'm three months pregnant to a man who doesn't give a rat's ass about me.

I have an older sister who was and still is my only friend in this world. Her name is Tracy and she's twenty-four, lives in Houston, Texas, and is married to this pig headed arrogant jerk named Mark Calaway.

I had never gotten along with Mark, especially when he and my sister still lived here. She met him in high school and the two of them had been together since. So far they've been married for two years…and I'm more than convinced he's cheating on her with one of those skanks in the company he works for.

Anyways…I'm currently on a plane heading for Houston. My mom and dad had gotten pissed because I told them about my plans for when the baby was born. I wanted to have him or her and then move out of the state where I could live in my own apartment and raise my child. Of course my father didn't think I was smart enough to take care of myself or the baby. We argued for hours before he decided to kick me out. Tracy wasn't aware of the pregnancy…nor does she know now. I could only hope that she'll let me stay with her until I could figure out what to do. Until then, I would just have to put up with her rules and that jerk of a husband of hers….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

My plane landed in Houston two hours later. It was five thirty in the afternoon and still very sunny outside. I always hated visiting Tracy down here for that very reason. The humidity was constantly high down there and I couldn't stand being hot. I guess I would have to just shake it off and deal with it, especially when I had a baby on the way who just might like the sunlight.

There weren't many people in the airport when I got there. I went to the baggage handler and grabbed my bags before heading to the bathroom to fix myself up. I looked a mess since I left the house as soon as the argument ended with me and my parents. I went straight up to my room in tears, packed my bag and left the house. When I got to the bathroom, I took down my hair and combed it out. It stretched just a few inches below my shoulders and was all light brown.

I then took a paper towel and wiped off my face. Some of the mascara that stained my cheeks was still visible and I didn't want my sister to think someone put their hands on me, even though my father had hit me. Once my face was all cleaned up I headed back out of the restroom and sat down on the bench. I then took out my cell phone and called my sister.

"Hey girlie!" She said when she answered.

I sighed, "Hey…are you busy?"

"No not at all why?" she asked, "Don't tell me dad and mom are on you again about something stupid."

I wasn't sure why but I broke down into tears when she said that. "Something like that,"

"Oh my gosh honey, where are you right now?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "The airport in Houston."

She gasped, "Serena! Oh my goodness Mark give me your keys!"

"Why?" Mark yelled in the background.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice. I swear the very sound of it drove me nuts and even more so now that I was pregnant.

"Because my sister is at the airport and she needs my help!" She yelled.

He sighed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"No I'm not Mark! Look don't be a dick! Serena sit tight I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Ok." I said before hanging up. I so didn't want to tell her about my pregnancy but I knew I had no choice. I then thought about what Mark might say about me possibly living with them. He was such an ass towards me and I still hadn't figured out why. When I first met him, Tracy was in the eleventh grade. At that point I had only heard stories about how funny he was and what an interesting guy he was. He was pretty nice to me at first and I was happy for Tracy that is until he insulted my outfit and told my sister he couldn't believe she was related to me. We've fought like cats and dogs since then.

A few short moments later, I walked outside and saw my sister getting out of a beautiful black truck. She quickly walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" she asked.

I sniffled as tears began filling my eyes again. "I think so."

"Here let me help you with your stuff." She said. "They must have did something horrible if you ran away like this."

"You're not going to tell them I'm here are you?" I asked as I walked to the truck with her. "I really don't want to go back."

She opened the back door and put my suitcase inside before answering me, "Only if you tell me what's going on."

I sighed and wiped my eyes, "I'll tell you in the truck."

She nodded and got into the driver's seat while I climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as we pulled off I started crying again, "I'm sorry Tracy, I wanted to call you before I came but I just needed to get away from them."

"It's alright girl, you know I'm always here if you need me. Now tell me what happened from the top."

I sighed and began telling her everything that had happened between us…including the pregnancy. She was utterly shocked and I was sure she was going to turn the truck around and send me back.

"Oh Serena…don't worry about it…I'll help you out." She said with a smile.

I looked at her, "Oh my gosh you will?"

"As long as you promise to take good care of yourself and the baby. You need to get a job, and save up some money until you're able to support yourself and the baby ok?"

I sniffled feeling some relief, "Ok no problem….but how's Mark going to feel about this."

She chuckled, "Mark can kiss my ass…you're my sister and I refuse to let you suffer like this. Don't worry I'll handle him."

I nodded and wiped the fresh tears from my face. "Where will I be staying?"

"The guest house, we just had it finished up and no one is using it so, you can stay there until you can get on your feet." She said.

"Ok….thank you so much Trace, it really means a lot." I told her.

"No problem."

I felt so much relief once I got everything off my chest. I just wondered how living with Mark was going to work out. He was a major pain in my ass and I really didn't feel like being bothered with him.

When we pulled up to her house, I felt my stomach twist into knots. He was standing on the porch with his massive arms folded over his chest. He was a lot more muscular than before, and his once long hair was cut short and colored black. He had this red bandana tied around his forehead and a black shirt on with the words "Deadman INC" on it. His jeans were pretty form fitting leading down to a pair of black boots.

I sighed as Tracy put the truck into park and turned it off. She then touched my shoulder, making me look in her direction.

"It's going to be alright Serena, I've got this." She said before hopping out of the truck.

I took a deep breath and followed her lead, slowly getting out of the truck.

"Hey baby," she said as she came around to my side and put her arms around my shoulders. "Uh you remember my sister Serena right?"

He snorted, "How could I forget…"

She sucked her teeth, "Come on baby you promised to be nice."

He sighed and then looked up at the sky, "You're right I'm sorry….Hello Serena nice to see you."

I shook my head, "I see things haven't changed."

"No they haven't and they never will." He said.

"Mark!" Tracy yelled. "Stop being an ass!"

He growled at her, "Then what the hell is she doing here Tracy?"

"She's going through some problems and I'm helping her out Mark ok?" she said as she got my suitcase out of the truck.

"What the hell does this look like, a hotel?" he asked.

She glared at him and then gave me a key, "Serena go to the back of the house and let yourself into the guest house. Apparently we need to talk."

"The guest house! Tracy we just finished that place!" he said. "No one has been in there yet!"

She put her hands on her hips, "Mark unless you're going to fork over some money so I can get her to a hotel, stop your bitching!"

He growled and stalked into the house, slamming the door shut with a snap.

"Maybe I should go Tracy." I said. "I don't want to cause problems."

She shook her head, "It's not you Serena…trust me. Look just go let yourself in. Don't worry about him."

I nodded and headed to the back with my suitcase. I hoped to God that things would get better around here otherwise I would be leaving very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you being such an ass Mark? I have a right to help my family out when they need it!" My sister screamed. I didn't want to listen in on their argument as I made my way to the guest house, but they were so loud and I really wanted to know how Mark would react to my story.

"I never said you didn't have that right, I just don't understand why it's ok for her to show up at any time and just move into our house!" Mark spat back.

My sister growled, "Mark she's a 16 year old girl who has been dealing with a hell of a lot of trouble ok? I'm her sister and best friend!" she said. "Besides I've always told her if she needed anything then she could come to me."

He sighed, "Tracy…this is my house too! If you're going to help her out, fine, but discuss it with me first!"

"Whatever. You really should chill out…you have no idea what's she's going through right now."

That was the last thing I heard before I opened up the door to one of the most beautiful guest houses I had ever seen. It was all one floor which was nice due to my pregnancy. The sun provided the perfect amount of lighting, enveloping the place with a radiant glow. I smiled slightly as I closed the door and began exploring the place. There was a small living room completely furnished with a white sofa, a plush chair and a huge flat screen TV. The walls were painted light yellow, trimmed in a white boarder.

I then moved onto the kitchen which was very inviting. The floors were wooden and freshly waxed, with matching counter tops. The electric stoves were up to date, with a very efficient refrigerator that was silver. The cabinets were fully stocked with pots, pans, and all types of dishes. I sighed when I saw that there was no food there. I guess I would have to make a trip to the store with the money I had left. I grabbed my bag and went down the hall to check out the bedrooms.

There were two of them, each had one king sized bed with white comforters. The only difference was the color of the walls. One room was painted baby blue and the other was painted light orange. The pillows on the bed resembled the color of the walls along with the curtains of the windows. I ended up choosing the one that was orange since it was my favorite color. It was relaxing…but my heart still ached from all the pain it was in. I blinked back tears and sat down on the bed thinking about how long I was going to be here. I damn sure didn't want Mark to become a pain in the ass for my sister, so…I wasn't planning on staying more than a week.

I glanced down at my suitcase and decided that unpacking would simply be a waste of time.

"Serena?" Tracy yelled before coming into the house. "Sis, where are you?"

I sighed and raked my hand through my light brown hair. "I'm back here,"

I listened to her light footsteps as she made her way down the hall and to the room I was in. She smiled at me when she turned the corner. "I knew you would pick this room."

I smiled slightly as she took a seat next to me. "Yeah…but I won't be here long so-"

"-What do you mean?" she asked. "Please tell me you aren't thinking about going back home."

I sniffled, "Well I may have no choice since Mark hates me."

She frowned, "Awe sis, Mark doesn't hate you honestly. He's just upset that you randomly showed up like this."

I wiped fresh tears from my eyes, "Yeah I know but let's be honest, he's always been a jerk to me even before you two go married. He hates me…plain and simple."

"Serena he doesn't have a reason to hate you so he doesn't."

I shook my head, "Whatever. Look you can tell him I'll be out of here as soon as I can support myself and my baby. After that he doesn't have to worry about seeing me ever again."

She sighed, "That won't be fair to me though Serena. You know I'm always with him and if you leave and never come back…I'll never have the chance to see you or the baby."

I sighed and the glanced at her, "You're right…ok, I'll stay here but you need to tell him to leave me alone. I'll get a job as soon as possible and I'll buy my own food and supplies. It'll be like I'm just a neighbor."

She smiled, "Good, but don't over work yourself ok? I don't want you passing out during your pregnancy."

I chuckled, "Alright. Does Mark know I'm pregnant?"

She smirked, "That's what made him change his mind. I think he feels like an ass for how he acted but don't expect him to admit to it."

"Don't worry, I don't expect anything out of him but for him to let me be."

She shook her head and grabbed my suitcase, "You two should really try not to fight so much. I think you'll learn to like each other."

"As if….he's constantly doing things to irritate me," I said as I watched her open my suitcase and begin to put away my clothes.

She shook her head, "Serena he only does it because he knows he'll get a reaction out of you. Now I did tell him to cool it off since you're pregnant. I don't want my niece or nephew in any danger because of the stress you're in."

I sighed with relief, "thanks, but do you think he'll listen to you?"

"He better if he knows what's good for him." She said with a mischievous smile.

"You're too much, I missed you so much." I said.

She nodded, "I missed you too, and I promise that living here won't be as difficult as you think it will be."

I smiled at her before kicking off my shoes, "Ok sis."

I didn't know if what she was saying was true or not, but I did know one thing…Mark Calaway better leave me alone or she will be a widow very shortly….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The first week in the house, I spent most of my time getting the place stocked up with food, mostly things for the baby. Every time I went out to the grocery store I felt myself feeling real nervous about buying little toys and socks for the baby. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me, judging me for my mistake…

At times I found myself sitting on the porch of the guest house, crying my eyes out. I knew being stressed out would hurt the baby but I really couldn't help myself.

One night while I was sitting outside, my private moment was interrupted by the sound of a motorbike pulling into the garage sitting next to the guest house. I glared over at it and noticed my idiotic brother-in-law riding into the garage. I had to admit, he didn't look too bad straddling it. No wonder my sister loved him so much. The bike itself was even gorgeous, painted ruby red and shining even in the faint light from my porch. If only he and I got along…maybe he would take me for a ride sometime.

I was about to look away when he glanced over at me. Great….just what I needed. I had been avoiding him since I first got here and now here he was coming to bother me.

He parked his bike in the garage and turned it off before heading in my direction. I tried not to roll my eyes but, you know I couldn't help myself. I then forgot that my eyes were soaked from crying and I started wiping them off. Gosh I wished Tracy was out here. I so didn't want to talk to him, although his appearance was turning me on. He wore a black beater with a pair of form fitting jeans and black boots. I couldn't believe how in shape he was. I guess that went along with his ego and his sexiness….

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

I glared at him, "As if you care…"

He chuckled and took off his sunglasses before stepping up onto the porch. "I do care Serena…more than you think honestly."

"Yea right, you sure as hell didn't seem to care when I first got here." I snapped.

He folded his arms over his chest and stood in front of me. "Look. I don't know what you're trying to pull over your sister, but you and I both know that you're very capable of taking care of yourself."

I slowly stood up, "What are you talking about Mark?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been here a week now and I've yet to see you come into the main house for anything." He said.

"That's because I still had some money left in my bank account asshole. I've been buying my own food and recently got a job so I can start saving up to take care of my child if that's alright with you." I said feeling the anger boiling up.

His eyes narrowed, "Oh…well next time you decide to show up on our doorstep, please be ready to be scowled because…" I backed away as he stepped closer to me and moved my bangs out of my face. "I have no sympathy for little whores like you who lay on their back and get themselves knocked up just so she has a reason to get kicked out of her house."

I gasped, "That's not what happened Mark!"

"Then what did happen? You got drunk? You fell on top of him?"

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You do when you live in my guest house little girl." He said. "So tell me…which one of those scenarios was right?"

I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists. "You know…I don't know why you hate me so much…but I'm not about to stand here and deal with your shit."

He smirked at me as I turned on my heels and headed for my door before I went inside I stopped and turned around, ready to make him feel like an ass.

"Oh…and he got drunk and raped me…asshole," I watched his face go blank before I stomped into my house and slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe this man. I mean what was he thinking coming up to me and accusing me of being a whore? I wanted to cry so bad, but I knew I knew I needed to stop the water works. I needed to be strong for my baby, even if that meant putting up with Mark's bullshit.

I went straight to my room and got out my night clothes so I could get ready for a shower. Lord knows I needed one after that conversation with Mark. Goodness he was an ass!

Later on that night, my sister came over to check on me as usual. I always loved seeing her at the end of the day. It helped me get through the night without nightmares.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" she asked me as I cut up some carrots for a night time snack.

I shrugged, "I'm good…just can't wait to go to my first doctor's appointment."

She smiled, "Awe, I'm so happy your being responsible about this sis. I wish I was as responsible as you."

I looked at her as I poured some ranch dressing into a small cup, "What do you mean by that? You're very responsible sis."

She shook her head, "No…I'm not."

I sat down in the chair across from her feeling like she was about to tell me something secretive. "Go on sis. You know Mark and I don't talk like that so, you can tell me anything."

Her bottom lip quivered, "God I'm such an idiot…"

"What Trace?" I said getting slightly scared.

She shook her head, "I can't talk about this…it's too hard you know?"

"Well I wish I knew because then I would be able to help you out." I said. "Come on; tell me what's going on."

Her eyes turned red before she started crying. "Serena I'm so glad you're here. I had no one to talk to about this…but I think Mark will leave me if he finds out what I'm going to tell you."

I tensed in my chair, not sure if that was a good thing or not. I mean I loved seeing Tracy happy but I hated dealing with Mark and his constant bullying.

"Listen…the year before Mark and I were married, I was going to therapy."

"For what?" I asked as I took a bite of my carrot.

She sighed, "I had an alcohol addiction…and I asked my therapist what could happen if it continued."

"Ok…what did she tell you?" I asked.

"She told me I could die, or even become infertile. At that time I really didn't think Mark and I were going to last so…I had my uterus removed."

My eyes widened. "You did what! Tracy why?"

She shrugged, "Because I loved alcohol so much that…I'd rather drink that then have kids…"

I blinked not believing what I was hearing. "Oh my goodness…Mark wants kids doesn't he?"

She stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, "Yes and we've been trying for about a year to have kids…he has no clue that I don't have a uterus."

"Tracy…you should tell him." I said. "Mark loves you…you shouldn't lie to him like this."

She shivered as tears fell from her eyes, "I can't sis, I love him too much to hurt him like this."

"Well he'll figure it out eventually Tracy and trust me what I say, when that day comes he'll be more upset because you hid it from him."

She turned around as she wiped her eyes, "I know…but I'm so scared of losing him."

I looked back down at my plate and then sighed, "Alright…but how long are you going to hide this from him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Serena I guess eventually I'll just come up with an excuse."

"Well…I'm here for you no matter what ok? Just promise me you're not going to be one of those jealous people who hate me because I can have children."

"I won't sis. Believe me I really don't want kids…" she said with a chuckle that slightly scared me. "Anyways…I came here because I needed to let you know that I can't take you to your appointment tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked.

She sighed, "Because I'm going to meet my new therapist…"

I blinked at her knowing she was hiding something. "What are you not telling me?"

"…he's a guy…"

I gasped, "Oh my goodness…is he cute?"

"Apparently but I'm planning on letting you meet him at some point. You need a new guy in your life." She said.

I shook my head, "no I don't Trace, I need to get my heart back in place before I move onto someone else."

She sighed, "I know Serena but there is nothing wrong with exploring your options. Just think about that alright? You're going to be a mom soon and being a single one really sucks."

I nodded, "Alright I'll think about it."

"Ok." She said before hugging me. "I'm going to get inside now…I love you and remember, keep that secret between us."

I nodded, "Ok…and keep that husband of yours away from me since he thinks I'm a whore."

She blinked at me, "Did he say that to you?"

I sighed, "Yes and he had the nerve to accuse me of being able to take care of myself without help…what's his deal with me?"

She sighed, "I don't know but I'm going to rip him a new asshole if he keeps it up. Get some rest sweetie."

I nodded as she headed for my front door and left. I got up and locked the door, thinking about her secret and how it could tear them apart forever….


	5. READERS!

**Small Change**

**Readers!**One of my readers made a pretty good point about this story so I've made Serena two years older. The introduction has been fixed to fit the story but that's all that's changed =) Anyways keep reading and reviewing your reviews mean a lot to me and help me become a better writer =) Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

Tracy's secret continued to bug me into the following morning. I got up and put on a pair of pink sweatpants and a white v-neck beater. I straightened my hair and put on a silver necklace that said princess. As I was checking myself out in the mirror I noticed that the once small bump I had was now much bigger. My breasts seemed slightly larger too and I didn't throw up for once this morning. I turned to the side and touched my belly smiling to myself as I felt it. It was then that I remembered that I had just hit my four month mark in my pregnancy. I sighed and went to my calendar, counting the months until I had my baby. I wasn't sure what the exact due date was, but I knew it would be sometime during December or early January.

I smiled feeling real excited about my little bundle of joy on the way. I imagined myself walking around the house holding him or her and singing little lullaby's and smiling at its little face. I had no clue where this new excitement came from but I sure was happy about it. I put on my white flip flops and headed out of the guest house. Just as I was about to go get the keys from my sister, I heard Mark yelling from inside.

"Why are you letting her use our car! It's bad enough you've let her use the guesthouse!" he yelled.

My sister sighed, "Mark that car is in my name…I make the payments….so it's MY car! If I want to let her use it I will!"

He sighed, "Why can't you just take her to her appointment?"

"Because I have something to do today Mark! Look if you don't want her to drive the damn car then why don't you take her to her appointment."

He chuckled, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you don't want her driving my car, and I have somewhere to go so…I'll take my car, you take her to her appointment."

"Are you kidding me? I-I…I can't do that."

She laughed, "Fine then fork over your truck."

"WHAT! Oh hell no!" he yelled. "Fine! I'll take her."

My sister sighed, "Good. Maybe now you two can talk things out."

He chuckled, "Whatever."

"Or…maybe this will be a good experience for when I have a baby…it'll be nice for you to see and ultrasound."

He was quiet for a moment and then sighed in defeat, "Yeah I guess you're right."

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "I don't know what you have against my sister, but please promise me you'll be nice to her. She's four months pregnant now and needs to be taken good care of. So please don't give her hell."

"Alright babe." He said before kissing her again.

I shook my head not believing she was still letting him believe she could have children for him. In some ways I felt bad for him but at the same time…it was kind of nice to have something on them. I knocked three times on the front door before my sister opened the door.

"Hey girl." She said.

I smiled, "Hey."

She glanced down at my belly and gently touched it. "Oh wow…did you grow overnight?"

"I think so. I definitely feel different for once." I said as she moved aside so I could come in.

Mark was leaning against the door frame of the living room when I came around the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had this smug look on his face. Not really wanting to fight I simply smiled at him and waved, "Hey Mark."

He raised an eyebrow at me looking at me suspiciously, "Hey…."

My sister walked in behind me, glaring at him. "Well sis, since Mark is being a pain in my ass, he has the liberty of taking you to your appointment this morning."

I sighed and looked at him, "You're not going to grill me with more accusations are you?"

"Only if you don't piss me off." He said as he snatched his keys off the mantle. "Come on let's get this over with…I'll deal with you later Tracy."

She smiled at him, "Oh please. You don't scare me as much as you think Deadman."

He looked at her and then at me, "let's go."

I nodded and followed him out of the house, glaring at my sister before we left. She waved at me and then blew me a kiss that I pretended to catch.

"How long is this going to take?" Mark asked me as we walked around to the garage. "I don't plan on being in the hospital all day."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been pregnant before or did you forget?"

He glared at me as we reached the garage. "No I didn't forget…"

I folded my arms as he pressed the button to open the garage. My eyes widened at the sight of all the motorcycles and Trucks he had in there. "Wow…this is so cool."

He looked at me for the first time with a soft expression. "You like bikes?"

I nodded, "Yea I think they're amazing."

"Interesting…I guess I learn something new every day." He said.

I glared at him as he led me to a big silver pick-up truck. "If you weren't such a jerk to me you would have known that."

"True, but where's the fun in being nice to you all the time?" he said as he opened the passenger side door for me. When I tried to climb in, he yanked me back down by the back of my pants.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

He shook his head, "You're pregnant…there is no way I'm letting you hop in there on your own."

I sighed feeling slightly impressed by his protection over the baby. If only my sister could have kids…he'd be a great dad. "Ok."

"Come on, put your arm around my neck." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Do you want to go to your appointment or not?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and did as he said. With one swift movement, he scooped me up into his arms and gently placed me in the truck. As he was backing away from me, I moved some of my hair behind my ear and our eye locked for a few seconds.

"Thanks." I said.

He shook his head, "It's cool. Just don't get use to it."

He shut my door and walked to the other side to get in the driver's seat. I was really hoping that this day was going to go smoothly…Lord knows I really didn't feel like dealing with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Metamorphosis **

The drive to the hospital was pretty much quiet. I rolled down the window and let the air blow through my hair. It was really humid today and I was dreading it. Mark reached for his radio and pushed in a CD. The first song was "The Only Exception," by Panamore, a song I loved. I started singing it to myself with a smile on my face. I was a little shocked that Mark actually listened to music like this. His in-ring persona definitely didn't fit this.

"You have a pretty voice," he said out of nowhere.

I glanced at him waiting for him to make a smart comment but nothing else came. He looked at me for a second and then turned back to the road.

"Well fine, next time I won't give you a compliment." He said.

I sighed, "Well you'll have to excuse me if I thought you were joking. It's not like you've ever said anything nice to me."

He nodded, "You know what you're right, I have been a jerk…and I apologize."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but after years of torment it'll take more than an apology to win me over."

"Alright fair enough…" he said as we pulled into the parking lot.

Once he found a parking spot, he turned the truck off and then got out. I was about to hop out myself when he opened the door and once again helped me out of the truck. Something about his sudden change in attitude really confused me. I mean only yesterday he was doing what he could to bring me to tears and now…he was actually treating me like a human being.

He gently held my arm and helped me across the street. As soon as we went into the hospital I signed in and then we took our seats in the waiting room. I sat in a corner with all the magazines picking up the first one about expectant mothers. Mark sat next to me glancing over my shoulder at the magazine.

"So will they be able to tell you what you're having today?" he asked me.

I nodded and turned the page to a woman who was well along in her pregnancy.

"Is your belly going to get that big?" he asked.

I giggled, "You're very interested in babies aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes…I wish I had a kid, but Tracy and I haven't been too successful lately."

I sighed knowing exactly why they hadn't been successful…but I couldn't tell him. It wasn't my place at all.

"Do you think it's because of stress? I'm not going to lie, I hear you two arguing all the time." I told him as I turned the page again.

"You do? Oh…then I guess you've heard everything I've said about you." He said sounding regretful.

I shifted in my chair without a word making him feel even guiltier. "It doesn't matter Mark…what's done is done."

He was quiet up until the nurse called my name.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Only if you want to."

He nodded and got up from the chair, following me back to the exam room.

"Hold on sir, she needs to change into a gown so please wait outside the door." The nurse told him. It didn't take me long to change and when I did; I was annoyed at how cold it was in the room. I was shivering by time Mark came into the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No it's freezing in here."

He chuckled, "I think it's pretty decent actually."

I rolled my eyes, "Men."

The doctor came in soon after with the ultrasound machine. I smiled at him as he got it all set up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Flask and I'll be doing your ultrasound today. Um how are you doing today Miss. Dali?"

I smiled at him feeling slightly nervous, "I'm good just a little tired."

"Oh ok…and you must be the father right?" he asked Mark, who shook his head.

"No, I'm her sister's husband." He said as he shook the doctor's hand.

The doctor's face brightened with excitement. "Oh yes, Tracy! She's one of my patient's as well."

"Really? Well hopefully I'll be back in here with her later on down the road." Mark said.

The doctor fell silent for a moment and then glanced at me.

"Uh, let's get this party started shall we?" I said to break the awkward silence.

"Alright Miss. Dali, I just need you to sign a few things before we get things started alright?" he told me.

I nodded as he handed me the clipboard. I took my time and read everything carefully making sure I wasn't signing my life away. Once I was done with the papers, I handed them back to the doctor who then asked me to lay back on the exam table. Mark watched him closely as he covered my bottom half with a blanket and asked me to pull up my gown. I did as he asked and watched as he put the cold jelly-like fluid on my belly and spread it around with the small part of the machine.

"Ok, you'll see a picture of your baby here as soon as I find it." He said as he pointed to a monitor. Mark moved closer to me, wanting to get a better look at the screen. I had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing him all interested in this. I never took him to be a guy who liked kids, but…clearly I was wrong.

"Here it is…" the doctor said as he pointed out my baby's small head. "There are the arms, legs, and the heartbeat."

I smiled as I looked at my little child on the screen.

"Wow…is its heart supposed to beat that fast?" Mark asked.

The doctor laughed, "I get that question a lot, and yes…it's supposed to beat that fast."

"Can you tell me the gender?" I asked trying to fight back tears.

"Uh…hold on let me get another view," he said as he moved the small piece of the machine to another side of my belly. It took several minutes before he was able to tell me anything. "It's a boy Serena."

I wiped a tear from my face, "Thank you."

"No problem dear," he said as he cleaned off the machine and then my belly. "I'm going to go make some copies of these pictures and I'll be back. You may get changed while I'm gone."

I nodded and then glared at Mark to leave the room. He sighed heavily, "Can't I just turn around or something? I'm sure you've got everything your sister has…."

I gasped, "Mark!"

"What? Oh alright I'll leave." He said.

I stared him down as he left the room. I could see that his attitude would be resurfacing soon. Oh well. When I say to leave the room that's just what I mean…

Once I was dressed, he and the doctor returned with my pictures.

"The baby looks great Serena, he's growing very fast and there are no signs of disease." The doctor explained. "Now I would like to see you in two months just to check-up on things. If you have any problems just call this number and I'll get you in right away ok?"

I nodded with a smile before heading to the truck with Mark. Like before he helped me in and then got in on the driver's side.

"I'm so glad that's over with." He said.

I ignored him as he started up the truck. I kept looking at my baby's photos on the way back home, admiring how cute he already seemed. Mark glanced at me silently with wonder in his eyes.

"Serena…who is the father of your baby and why isn't he helping you out?" he asked.

I sighed, "Why is it important to you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because I'm still trying to be civil with you. That can all change if you want."

I rolled my eyes and look down at the pictures, "His name is Jeff and he isn't helping me because like you he thinks I'm a whore. He doesn't think this child is his even though he's the only one who has shoved their penis inside of me. Happy?"

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice Serena. At least acknowledge that…"

"I am acknowledging it, but I can't help but wonder why else you're suddenly being so kind." I said.

He sighed, "Because…I feel like an ass. I never meant to be as mean as I was to you and I'm sorry."

I folded my arms and glared out the window. "Is that all?"

"Well there is more but I don't think it's safe to tell you right now…look can we…start over?" he asked.

I glanced at him not able to fight off my smile. "Start over? What do you mean?"

"You know…wipe the slate clean…start over from the beginning." He said.

I thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe starting over would be nice. "Alright…let's do it…"

"Ok…Hello, I'm Mark." He said.

I giggled, "I'm Serena, Tracy's sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Same to you." I said.

Something definitely happened in Mark's mind that made him change so drastically…I just wondered what that could have been. I sure hoped that us starting over would be good, otherwise we were going to end up killing each other in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my gosh that is so funny!" Tracy laughed.

Her, Mark and I were all in their living room watching a movie about a month later. Things between Mark and I had been pretty decent though he did let a smart comment slip every now and then. I simply brushed it off or I returned with an insult of my own. In a way, I guess you can say we acted like siblings…He even started checking on me every day when I came home from work. Normally I was dead tired and he would either massage my feet or simply made sure I was comfortable before I laid down for a nap. It was really cute…but I had to remember that he belonged to my sister. Although, she had been gone a lot lately since Mark and I started getting along. I mean I knew she was still stressed about the kid problem but why would you let your husband stay at home alone with your younger sister every day?

"Wow where did you find this movie?" I asked Mark since he was the one who picked it out.

He finished laughing and then answered me, "One of my co-workers let me watch it, and I decided to go buy it."

"Well this was definitely a great idea," Tracy said as she passed me the popcorn bowl. I gladly took a small handful of popcorn before giving it back to her.

"So how are you feeling sis, I see you and my husband here seem to be getting along." She asked me.

I sighed, "I'm doing much better now that Mark has admitted to being a jerk."

She gasped and looked at him. "Is that so? Now why was that hard to do?"

He shrugged, "I never said it was hard, I just didn't feel like it at the time."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyways Serena, I don't know if Mark told you but we're having a cookout this weekend."

I looked at her in disbelief. Tracy had never liked cookouts or anything that dealt with her being around a lot of people for a long period of time.

"I know what you're thinking Serena…and yes I still hate cookouts, but this is for Mark's job." She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

He glared at her, "Why did you say it like that? You made it seem like hell on Earth of something."

She rolled her eyes, "Please don't start with me Mark. I said I'd be at the cookout alright?"

He sucked his teeth and then got up and left the room, mumbling under his breath. I could feel the awkward tension in the air as he left.

"Does he always do that?" I whispered.

She sighed and sat the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "Only when I've pissed him off, which is often lately…"

I curled up on the couch ready for her to pour her feelings out. I always felt like her personal little diary that she wrote in almost every day. There wasn't any secret that my sister hid from me…at least I think…

"Is it because of the kids situation?" I asked.

She nodded as a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away and then jumped at the sound of Mark slamming the back door. "I guess he went to the garage or something."

I sighed, "Look girl, I know you don't want to but…you just might have to tell Mark the truth. I mean I understand your fear but…I really don't think Mark is going to leave you. He loves you Tracy."

"I know he loves me, but put yourself in his shoes. If I came to you and told you I had a hysterectomy, a year before we got married…how would you feel?" she asked.

I frowned and looked away from her, "I'd be upset, but I wouldn't let it ruin the years we spent together. Tracy listen, the longer you hold this secret, the more likely he's going to find out….you can't keep this from him."

She sighed, "I don't know Serena…there's so much I haven't told him yet besides that."

I blinked at her, "What else haven't you told him?"

Just as she was about to tell me, I felt a little pain in my side that made me cringe.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled until the pain ceased, "Yeah, the baby is moving around."

She smiled, "Awe, has he kicked yet?"

I nodded, "Mostly when I'm laying down or when I'm hungry."

"is he kicking now?" she asked.

I moved my hand around my belly until I felt him kick my side. With a smile, I grabbed her hand and gently pressed it against my belly. He kicked her several times making her giggle.

"Oh he's definitely a boy." She said. "I can't believe his father isn't going to be around for you though."

I frowned, "Yeah…I know."

"Serena you should file for child support. I mean the man raped you so you deserve some type of help from him." She said.

I shook my head, "No. He might have raped me but, I have to pay the price for getting drunk that night. I knew I wasn't supposed to be drinking and he took advantage of me…so this is as much my fault as it is his."

She sighed, "As much as I admire your strength, I still don't think it's fair that you're doing this all on your own. I would so take Mark for child support if I was in your shoes."

I giggled and then got up, "You're silly. Anyways I'm alright with things right now. Besides I have you here for me."

"Of course. Are you going to the guest house?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I have an early shift in the morning so, I'm going to head to bed."

She gasped, "When were you going to tell me you got a job?"

"Just now,"

"And where are you working?"

I smirked, "At the biker bar downtown."

She gasped, "Oh really? I didn't know you were into biker guys sis."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh it isn't like that at all. I've been a waitress before and the manager said I was really pretty…so I took the job."

She shook her head, "Great, soon you'll be coming home with a new boy toy every night."

We laughed together as she got up and walked me to the door. I noticed her grabbing her keys and purse before stepping out onto the porch with me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Well all that talk of men got me interested so, I'm going for a drink."

I blinked at her, "you drink?"

"Yes…well…no…listen if Mark asks just tell him I went for a drive."

I shook my head as I watched her walk down the driveway to her car. Once she was gone, I headed towards the guest house, folding my arms against the cool air. As I walked past the garage, I noticed Mark cleaning off one of his bikes. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but stop and stare at it for a moment. It was a midnight blue color with a sliver engine. My eyes then found their way to the man who was cleaning it…

He looked so angry and determined at the same time. I then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt…the moon was glistening off his body, making him look like he was sculpted out of marble. His eyes twinkled like stars too bringing a small smile to my face.

He kept wiping off the bike, only noticing me when I started heading towards the guest house again, completely hot and bothered by him.

"Serena!" he called out to me.

I stopped walking and looked in his direction, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep already." He said as he put the towel over his shoulder.

I sighed and walked over to the garage. "I have to work tomorrow so…I need to go to bed."

He nodded as I finally made it over to him. I glanced down at the bike and smiled, "Harley Davidson."

He raised an eyebrow and then folded his arms. "Yeah…I guess you really do like motorcycles."

I nodded, "Yes. I think they are beautiful."

"interesting, your sister thinks I should get rid of them." he said as he reached for his shirt that was hanging on the door.

"Why?" I asked.

He chuckled, "She claims it would be dangerous to have around our future kids…if we have any."

I dropped my gaze from his catching myself before I let my sister's secret slip. "I'm sure you will some time and when you do, I'm going to spoil them like crazy."

"Oh no you aren't…"

I giggled, "Oh yes I am."

He shook his head and put his towel down. I glanced at all of his tattoos loving the designs. I started scratching the back of my head trying so hard to keep my hormones under control. He glanced at me as I turned away from him for a moment.

"Uh…are you ok?" he asked as he put on his shirt.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." I said as I quickly looked back in his direction. "I'm just a little…cold…yeah…cold."

He chuckled, "Well come on I'll walk you to your place."

"My place?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah…I figured you'd be here for awhile until you were able to support yourself and the little one….so the place is yours for as long as you need it."

I smiled as he put his arm around me, warming my body up more. Damn why did he have to be so attractive. I was totally jealous of my sister at this point, and pissed that she was lying to him behind his back. In some ways, I kind of wished I was in her shoes and that this baby I was carrying could be his. Poor guy…I could only imagine how hurt he was going to be once he found out about Tracy.

"Thanks Mark, that's real nice of you." I said.

He smirked, "I know…I am a nice guy huh?"

I giggled, "You weren't before…"

"True. But that's all behind us now right?" he asked as we walked up onto the porch with me.

I nodded as I put my key in the lock and opened the door.

"Where is Tracy?" he asked.

I sighed as I flicked on the light switch. "She went for a drive. I guess she wanted to clear her head."

He shook his head as he came into the guest house and closed the door. "No she didn't."

I stopped midstride and kicked off my flip flops. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "Because…I've followed her before."

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light before grabbing a glass from the cabinet. "Mark that's so mean! You're supposed to trust her."

"Well I did until…well…nevermind. I shouldn't be talking to you about your sister." He said as he leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen opening.

I chuckled and looked over my shoulder at him, "It's better to talk to me about her than to talk to someone else trust me. I know her like the back of my hand."

He nodded still watching me as I grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Alright then tell me this," he said as he grabbed a seat at the table. "How do I know if she's hiding something."

I damn near froze at hearing his question. "Oh…well…normally she'll push you away. She use to do that to me all the time when she was hiding something from me."

"Really…what kind of things did she hide from you?" he asked as I took a sip of the juice.

I finished swallowing and then went to the table and sat across from him. "Well, one time she broke my hair straightener and thought I wouldn't find out about it….then there was another time when she…"

"What?" he asked when I trailed off into my memories. My sister was my best friend no doubt…but she had done so many things to hurt me in my past. I had no clue why I was suddenly remembering it.

I sighed and shook it off, "It's not important. Just know that I know when my sister is hiding something."

"Oh. Well I think she's hiding something from me for sure. She's been acting real strange in the past year or so." He said. "I don't think she wants to have kids with me."

I gasped, "Mark stop…she definitely wants to have kids with you."

"No Serena, I know she wants kids…but not with, _me_" he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, "Tracy loves you."

He sighed, "No she doesn't. The one time I followed her…I saw her with some guy…"

I gasped, "What? Are you serious?"

"Very Serious…anyways they were at the bar and she just seemed too…happy with him you know?" he said.

I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. Tracy was always like that with the guys I used to date. Eventually I stopped dating just because I was so scared of losing a guy to her.

"Did you confront her?"

He nodded, "Of course, but she keeps sneaking off any chance she gets. Sometimes I wonder if she's brought guys here when I'm away at work."

I frowned feeling terrible for knowing this secret but I couldn't tell him. He seemed ready to leave her already and I didn't want to make it worse.

"Don't worry Mark, my sister loves you to death. She's not stupid enough to cheat on you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "That's easy…everyone here knows who you are. If she cheats someone is bound to tell you."

He nodded and then smirked at me, "Would you tell me?"

I nearly choked on my juice when he asked me that. "W-what? Mark Tracy is my sister…I don't think it would be my place to tell you something like that."

"Funny…because she definitely wouldn't so the same for you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Serena…do you realize how many secrets of yours that I know about?" he said.

I froze for a moment wondering if he was trying to trick me into telling him her secret. "No way…Tracy wouldn't so that to me."

"You want to bet?" he asked. "I know all about how your dad, use to molest you when you were younger…"

My mouth damn near went dry when he said that. The only person in the world that knew about that was definitely Tracy…

"She told you that?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, she told me some other stuff too but…I'm not going to put it out there."

I sighed, "Wow…some sister I have, but it's whatever. I won't allow it to affect me. I'm not a monster like her."

He chuckled, "That's very true…but you are beautiful like her."

I blushed, dropping my gaze from his. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…"

We stared at each other for a moment before I cleared my throat, "Well I better get to bed. I've got to work in the morning."

"oh yeah that's right….um…I'm sorry for hurting you if I did." He said.

I nodded, "It's ok. You showed me what kind of sister I truly have so…it's alright."

He nodded and then hugged me. I tried hard not to shiver against his body though it did feel nice having him touch me. "Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight." I said as he headed for the door. As soon as he left I locked the door and then headed up to my room wondering if I should tell him her secret. Sure it wouldn't make me any better than her…but it would be a nice revenge tactic….

I went to sleep that night in a much better mood than I expected. Sure I was pissed about Mark knowing one of my secrets but in some ways I didn't mind him knowing. After all, he was becoming a real good friend to me. I couldn't wait to see where this journey to motherhood was going to take me next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers:**For those of you who don't know, CM Punk's real name is Phil Brooks =) so it will be used a little throughout this story.

**Chapter 7**

There were so many people at the cookout that weekend. I got to meet John Cena, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Maria, Lita, and Christy. There were other people there too including this hottie who called himself CM Punk.

"So you're Tracy's sister?" he asked me.

We were sitting on the side of the indoor pool with our feet in the water. He had came up to me while I was getting a drink in the kitchen and we had been holding a small conversation since. He was kind of cute to me with all those tattoos and that slick black hair. Sure I wasn't really into piercings but, I would definitely give him the time of day.

"Yes I am." I said.

He nodded, "Cool, I always hoped she would have a sister."

I giggled, "Oh my."

"I'm serious man. If Taker didn't get with her I would so be on it."

I shook my head, "So you came over here to tell me how good looking my sister is?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I seriously just wanted to get to know you." He said.

I nodded, "Good save."

He laughed and finished his drink, "So, how old are you Serena?"

"I'm eighteen." I said. "I'll be nineteen soon though."

"Ah, before or after the baby comes?" he asked.

I sighed, "Before…"

He smiled, "Cool, are you excited to be a mom?"

I looked down at the water with a smile, "You know, at first I wasn't that excited but now…I really am."

"That's good, may I touch your belly?" he asked.

I laughed, "Sure go ahead."

He gently reached over and placed his hand on my belly. "Wow, he's got quite a kick."

I giggled, "Yeah. How did you know it was a boy?"

"Oh your sister told me." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful…what else has she told you?"

He shrugged, "Well she told me you've been through some tough times and that you were currently single…"

I smirked at him, "Yeah…and?"

He stretched out his arms and then let one fall around my shoulder. I giggled not believing this guy was hitting on me.

"…and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie with me or dinner….my treat?"

As much as I didn't want to start dating anyone, I couldn't help but blush at his advances. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. "Uh…I don't know…Phil…"

He rubbed my arm softly, pulling himself a little closer to me. "Awe come on, we don't even have to call it a date. It can just be two friends hanging out you know?"

I glanced at him wanting to say yes but…something seemed to be holding me back. "Um, can I think about it?"

"Sure, do you want my number?" he asked as he whipped out his cell phone.

I laughed when he almost dropped it in the pool, "Yea just don't lose your phone."

"I know right." He said. "Ok give me your number and I'll text you mine."

"Ok." I said before giving him my number. I then pulled out my cell and waited for his text to come in. I laughed hysterically when it popped up saying, "Hello future girlfriend."

"You're too much." I said as I pulled my feet out of the water and got up. He followed me grabbing his cup in the process.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said as we started walking to the backyard where all the festivities were going on. The minute I stepped outside with him, I saw my sister grin from ear to ear. She then elbowed Mark who glanced in my direction. For a second, he didn't smile…it was more like a blank stare. When I waved at him, he smiled and waved back. Weird. I wondered what that was about.

"Uh do you want to dance Serena?" he asked.

I laughed, "Sure,"

He took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the large tent that was set up. I saw Mark fold his arms crossed his chest as I started dancing with CM Punk. I had to admit, it was a little scary having him watch me like that. It was almost as if he was my husband and I was cheating on him right before his eyes. As for Tracy, she kept smiling and clapping her hands. That little wench…I knew she was going to try and set me up with someone. Some nerve she had…

After the dance we walked over to a picnic table and sat down. I had so much fun getting to know him and the rest of the wrestlers and divas. They were all so nice and very funny to be around. By nightfall, it was just CM Punk, Tracy, Mark, and I all sitting around a fire in the backyard. Phil was doing all he could to impress me, including playing a few songs on Mark's guitar.

"That was so pretty Punk," I said when he was done playing the third song. "Where did you learn that?"

He shrugged, "My mom use to play guitar and she use to teach me a few songs every now and then."

Tracy smiled, "Awe that's so cute. Mark plays the guitar every now and then…well when he's not waxing his motorcycles."

Mark rolled his eyes and I fought back a smile. "I have to wax them every now and then Tracy….we've already discussed this."

"Yes and we discussed you getting rid of them at some point." She snapped back.

I sighed, feeling an argument building. "Oh boy here we go…"

Phil laughed as the two of them went back and forth, exchanging words. I shook my head and then groaned when the baby kicked me.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked me while they kept fighting.

I exhaled slowly, "No…I think it's time for me to go lay down."

"Do you want me to walk you to your place?" he asked.

I nodded knowing I would probably need some assistance. Without saying a word to the fighting lovers, Punk grabbed my hand and gently helped me up. We walked to my place slowly as the cool air began to set in.

"I really enjoyed the cookout today. It was a lot of fun." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah me too. I needed to get out and about for awhile."

"Do those two always fight like that?" he asked.

I nodded, "yes…to be honest I have no clue why they are together. They are two completely different people."

"True but you know what they say, opposites attract." He said as he winked at me.

I blushed and stepped up onto my porch. "Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem sweetie, I'm really glad we met today." He said.

"You know what…so am I." I said.

He smiled and then hugged me, "Good. Now get some rest, I'll text you maybe…tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as he watched me walk into my house. I waved once more before shutting the door. I could feel so much excitement in my heart as I walked to my bedroom to get ready for bed. Though I couldn't help but feel like Mark was very jealous of me talking to Phil. Oh well…he's with my sister…what does he need me for? I shook off those thoughts and kept Phil in my head for the remainder of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

Phil and I ended up talking almost every night on the phone for nearly a month. By then I was six months pregnant and getting much bigger. He was so interesting and funny as hell. One day he surprised me by showing up to my job with some African Wildflowers. They were so beautiful and smelled like sweet honey. Since it was the end of my shift, I grabbed my purse and left the bar with him arm in arm.

We ended up heading to my place so I could change clothes, and then we went to see a movie. After that, we went to dinner at my favorite restaurant. He continued to make me laugh and showed me the greatest time ever. In some ways I guess I could actually see myself with this guy. He was definitely a sweetheart and I enjoyed being around him. Still…I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't completely right about him. I mean he had the looks and the credentials to take care of me, but I felt like he was still hiding something. That's when I made the conscious decision to keep him around until I figured him out.

"Oh my goodness that movie was so good." I said as we headed back to my house.

He laughed, "Yeah it was, thanks for coming."

"Awe no problem; I needed to get away from the angry lovers." I told him.

He sighed, "They're still arguing?"

I nodded, "Yea…and I know why."

He glanced at me, "Yeah me too. Mark talks about it a lot at work."

"He does?" I asked. "Does he ever get really emotional about it?"

He nodded silently. "I really feel bad for him you know."

"Yea…I just wish she would tell him the truth." I said, gasping right after, "Oh shit I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"It's cool Serena, I won't tell Mark anything you tell me." He said. "I'm really scared of that man actually."

I laughed, "Oh don't be scared of him, he's just a puppy dog stuck in a big guy's body."

He laughed and shook his head, "You're too much. Anyways what isn't she telling him?"

I fell silent for a moment, knowing that I really shouldn't tell my sister's secret. Then again…she did run her mouth about me to Mark…and other people throughout my life.

"About a year before her and mark got married, she had a hysterectomy." I said.

His eyes widened, "Are you fucking serious?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Oh my goodness and she isn't going to tell Mark? They've been married for two freaking years!" he said.

I shrugged, "I know…and he really wants children."

"Damn Serena. You're sister is a piece of work." He said as we turned into the driveway.

"I know, and apparently she has other secrets she hasn't told anyone." I said. "I feel like Mark deserves so much better you know?"

"Oh he does man…you probably would have been a better pick, if you were old enough for him at the time." He said with a smirk.

I tried not to blush, "Maybe, but my sister got to him first…she normally gets to the guys first."

When he finally made it to the garage, he stopped the car and put it in park before shutting it off and glancing at me. "You resent your sister don't you?"

I glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not trying to be a dick, I'm just wondering if you hold any grudges toward your sister." He said.

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I do, but I choose to keep them to myself in order to keep the peace between us. I mean she's all I've got right now until the little guy comes out."

He glanced down at my belly with a smile before taking my hand into his. "I know this may sound weird but, you've got me too."

I turned myself towards him with a smile, "I do?"

"Of course. I can tell that though you wear a smile every day…you're actually hurting on the inside…a lot." He said.

I chuckled, "You can tell all of that just by looking at me?"

"Yeah and I'm here to be that friend you can call at anytime during the night and I'll be there for you. I'll let you cry on my shoulder, I'll listen when you need someone to vent to…"

I smiled and looked down at my belly, "Yeah, but what about the baby? It doesn't bother you that I'm having a child to someone else?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I love kids and since that arrogant bastard won't help you out…I will."

I couldn't help but smile as tears swelled up in my eyes, "oh my here comes the water works."

He laughed and licked his lips, "Come on let's go in the house and we'll talk more."

"Ok." I said as I wiped fresh tears from my eyes. We both got out of the car and walked hand in hand to my house. I had to be honest; it felt really nice holding a man's hand again. He was like a breath a fresh air I had been waiting on for the longest time. When we got to my house, I locked my door and we went to my living room. I turned on the small lamp on the table near the couch and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, smirking at me with those gentle lips and eyes.

"So tell me, what's holding you back from me?" he asked.

I sighed, not really certain of the answer to his question. "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared of my baby's dad coming back into the picture and trying to ruin things."

He nodded, "I understand that, but trust me when I say…I can take so much better care of you than he can."

I blushed and looked down at my nails, "Ok…how so?"

"Oh that's easy, I'll make sure to treat you like the princess you truly are."

I wasn't too sure if it was the hormones talking, but the way he said that made me shiver. I crossed my legs making him laugh.

"Hush." I said as I glanced into his eyes.

"sorry," he said. "Anyways, I'm not trying to pressure you at all Serena. I just really like you and I can definitely see this working."

I nodded, "Yeah me too…"

He moved his other hand to my chin and turned my head so I was facing him again. "So what do you say? You wanna give this a shot?"

I smiled at him and licked my lips as I glanced at his lips for a moment. He smirked before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. That kiss was enough to send my hormones into overdrive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth and moving his hands down my sides. I moaned into his mouth as he took control, sucking my bottom lip gently before nibbling it. When he finally pulled away, I was completely speechless. My lip was swelling slightly but the tingling sensation felt wonderful.

We smiled at each other before kissing again, this time he gently laid me on my back and got on top of me. My body was going nuts by now, wanting more out of this man than I needed. Gotta love pregnancy…

His kisses moved down to my neck and chest, kissing and nibbling me in spots that lit me on fire. I moaned as I ran my hands through his slick hair. I wanted him so bad, but I didn't want to rush things with him. I decided to stop him when I felt his hand travel down between my legs.

"U-um Phil…I don't think we should do this just yet." I said. "We just became official so…let's take things slow." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

I smiled as he let me up. "Well that was definitely hot."

I giggled, "Yes it was…"

We stared at each other for a moment before he leaned back over and kissed me again. I really couldn't help myself or the fact that my hormones were raging out of control.

"On second thought…why don't you spend the night?" I said as he started kissing my neck again.

He nodded and then helped me up to my feet. We kept kissing as I guided him back to my bedroom. Every now and then he would press me against the wall and remove a piece of clothing from my body. I did the same to him, both of us only in our under clothes by time we reached my room. He shut the door and closed my blinds as I sat down on my bed.

"Got any candles?" he asked.

I nodded and pointed to the three that were next to my bed. He smiled and picked up some matches from my dresser, lighting the candles before getting in bed with me. We continued kissing a lot more until he finally took off my bra and panties. I was a little nervous showing off my body while I was pregnant, but he simply kissed my belly several times before licking and sucking on my breasts.

I arched my back and moaned, as my pussy got wetter. I wanted his body so bad by now and I didn't like the teasing.

He finally stopped and slid off his boxers giving me time to slip under the sheets. I bit my bottom lip as he climbed back on top of me, spreading my legs wide open before kissing me gently. He was very careful not to crush my belly as he gently slid his warm member inside of me. My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head as complete pleasure erupted inside of me. He soon got a steady rhythm going, thrusting himself in and out of me. I cried out softly as my toes curled and my nails dug into his skin.

"Oh my God Phil…" I moaned. "harder please."

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask baby."

I closed my eyes and cried out as he began slamming into me, making our bodies clap and the bed squeak. I rubbed my hands all over his chest feeling his body beginning to sweat. He kissed me roughly before stopping and lifting my legs to his shoulders. He held onto them tight as he quickly pumped himself in and out of my body. I grabbed my breast and screamed over and over as his ball smacked off of me.

"Oooh! Ohh Fuck!" I yelled as my climax built, "right there baby…right there…please don't stop!"

He moaned my name a few times after that, making this moment ten times more special. When we finally hit our climaxes, he laid down beside me, leaving me slightly breathless. I had never had sex with anyone like that before, so to me…it was the best. He pressed himself against me kissing my neck and then my cheek.

"That was amazing Serena." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah it was, I'm glad we got it out of our systems."

He laughed and rubbed my arm. "Let's get some sleep sweetie."

"Ok." I said before sitting up and blowing out the candles. As I laid there in the dark wrapped in his arms, I couldn't help but wonder if Mark and Tracy heard us. Sure I was in a completely different house, but I always heard them arguing. Oh well. A girl has to get it in someplace right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile I was taking a break for the holidays. Anyways read and enjoy. =)

**Chapter 9**

"Serena! I can't believe you two are actually together now!" Tracy said one afternoon. It had been a month since Phil and I started dating and I finally told my sister about us. I was in her house deciding on stuff for my baby shower and she was helping me out. I had let her in on the events of my previous night and of course she was more than happy about my new transition. I couldn't say the same thing for Mark though. When he first heard the news of Phil and I being official, he got up and left the house. What the hell was his problem?

"Goodness girl you're glowing," she told me as I hid my face in a magazine. "Was he that good?"

I smiled and lowered the magazine, "Oh he definitely was…then again the doctor did tell me that sex would probably be better since my hormones are out of control."

She smiled, "Well you better keep getting it while you can. Once you have that baby you won't have any time to do anything."

I nodded and looked down at the magazine again. "So how are things with you and Mark? He's not still mad at you is he?"

"Oh please, he's always mad at me. I really don't know what to do anymore sis." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what you should do Tracy, you just won't go through with it…"

She glared at me, "Serena I can't do that!"

"Why not? I know you're scared but the longer you draw this out the more irritated he's going to get with you."

She sighed and hid her face in her hands, "I don't want to talk about this Serena."

I shook my head and got up, "Fine then we won't. Just know that I feel really uncomfortable watching you lie to his face every single day."

With that, I left the room and went into the private den. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before sitting down on the plush couch. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV, finding the Lifetime station before lying down on the couch. Within a few minutes I was out like a light, resting peacefully on the soft material.

Later on as I was waking up, I felt as though I was being watched. Scared of who or what I might see, I kept my eyes closed, trying to listen for any signs of movement. I finally heard it when the person snapped a picture of me on their camera and then stepped into the room. I listened carefully as they picked up the remote and shut off the television before walking over to the arm of the couch where my head was.

They must have stood there for at least ten minutes before gently reaching down and moving my bang out of my face. I wanted to smile at the cute gesture but I didn't want the person to know I was awake. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips brush across my forehead, and then pressed against my temple. I could tell that the lips were a male's just by how smooth and thick they were. The person left the room soon after, not even thinking to be light on the footsteps. Once I was sure they were gone, I opened my eyes and looked around for the admirer.

As soon as I sat up, I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I groaned in pain, holding the area where it hurt the most. I kept groaning as the pain worsened, pressing my head into the couch.

"Serena?" said Mark when he came around the corner. "Hey are you ok?"

I shook my head, "I don't know...I'm in so much pain…"

He walked over to me and sat down, wrapping his arm around my waist and placing his hand on my belly. "You don't think its contractions do you?"

I took several breaths before answering him, "No…the pain is weird,"

He felt around my belly until he felt some kicks from the baby. "Oh, he's just moving. Here lay against me,"

I glared at him at first and then laid my head against his chest. He pulled me close and gently began rubbing my belly. "Just take deep breaths ok?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he gently pressed on my belly, helping the pain go away.

"Gosh, you're such a miracle worker." I said.

He chuckled, "If you say so…"

I fell silent for a moment and then decided to ask him about his reaction to Phil and I dating.

"Why did you leave when I told my sister about Phil and I?"

His body tensed against me but he didn't stop rubbing my belly. It took nearly a minute before he answered me…

"Because…I don't think he's a good choice for you." He said. "I mean don't get me wrong, the guy is nice…but I really think you two make better friends than a couple."

I thought about his answer for a moment, letting all the words marinate into my head. In some ways I really believed that Mark was jealous, but it was so hard to tell with him at times.

"Oh, is there anything else?" I asked.

He sighed and then chuckled, "What more could there be?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was just asking."

"Look Serena, you are a smart girl, but your choices in how you run your relationships aren't that great." He said with a little more base in his voice. "I mean you just met the guy not too long ago and you've already let him into your pants."

I gasped and sat up, glaring at him like he had lost his mind. "Excuse me Mark, but last time I checked I'm a grown woman and I have the right to sleep with whoever I want!"

"That may be true Serena, but why is it that every guy that has ever been nice to you also got a free ticket into your underpants huh?" he said as he sat up and folded his arms over his chest. "You got mad when I called you a whore but if the shoe fits you should wear it."

I gasped and viciously punched him in the face before getting up and heading over to the guest house. I had never been so furious in my entire life or humiliated at that. What the hell was his problem?

As soon as I got to my room, I called Phil and asked him to come get me. I wasn't about to stay anywhere near that place knowing how Mark was truly feeling about me. What really seemed to shock me was how much it seemed to hurt coming from his lips. He seemed more irritated with me than he was with his lying wife!

I packed up a small suitcase and stuffed it with my clothes and other supplies I was going to need before Phil arrived. While I was putting my stuff in the car, my sister came out of the garage and ran to me.

"Serena where are you going?" she asked.

Phil sighed, "She's coming to stay with me for a few days."

"What? Why?" She asked.

I sniffled and shut the door to the trunk, "Why don't you ask Mark…since he seems to think he knows everything."

She watched tearfully as I got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. I had nothing else to say to her or Mark at that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers: **Things are getting real! Read and tell me what you think =)

**Deeper Secrets**

"I can't believe he said that to me." I cried into Phil's chest. When we made it to his place he took me to the living room and had me tell him everything that happened between Mark and I. The more I talked about it, the more heart broken I became.

Phil rubbed my arm, pressing me closer to his body. "Don't worry about him Serena. Mark is a prick at times and he knows it."

I sighed and wiped my eyes, "You know what…I think he's jealous."

Phil chuckled, "Jealous of what? Us?"

I sat up while shaking my head, "No…me."

He looked at me with confusion written on his face, "You? Why?"

I looked down at my belly and rubbed it. "Because I'm having a child and Tracy isn't. It's very frustrating for him and I can see it."

He sighed, "That may be true but that isn't any reason for him to treat you like that honey. Has he always been an ass towards you?"

I nodded, "Yea."

"Then this shouldn't surprise you. Besides, what we do in our relationship is none of his business. As far as I'm concerned, I love you and you love me so us having a little sex isn't a bad thing."

I smiled slightly, "Yes, but we just started dating, we shouldn't have rushed it."

"I know…but emotions were high that night you know?" he said.

I blushed remembering the amount of passion shared between us the month before.

"Listen, don't worry about Mark. If I have to I'll tell him to mind his own damn business myself."

I giggled, "Yea and lose a few teeth while you're at it."

"That is true…but I've got some things to help with the pain." He said.

I chuckled, "Like what? I'm sure Tylenol can't help with that."

He shook his head, "Nope…I just get out my liquid courage…"

I blinked at him, "You drink?"

"Yeah…is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"If you drink all the time it is." I said.

He sighed, "Oh well I don't drink all the time, just on weekends mostly."

I sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"-hey, it's alright. I know what you're thinking but I could never hurt you or the baby. I love you and I mean it." He said.

I looked into his eyes and I saw complete sincerity in them. "Ok."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, "You want to get some dinner?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

He smiled and took my hand before leading me to his kitchen. I watched him as he pretended to be a chef, making me laugh with his fake Italian accent. He ended up making chicken Alfredo with garlic bread. It was definitely the best tasting pasta I had ever had. Later on we watched a movie and then went to bed. It felt nice sleeping in his arms feeling safe and warm. Still…I felt like something wasn't really right with this. He was a nice guy and seemed to respect me but…I don't know. Maybe there was something wrong with my heart. Maybe I wasn't opening up as much as I thought I was.

I ended up back at the guest house a few short days later. I didn't even bother to speak to Mark as I got out of Phil's car and walked past the garage to go in the house. I don't think he was planning on greeting me either since he kept his eyes glued to Phil. I simply shook my head and went in the house, surprised when I came face to face with my mother.

"Hello darling," she said.

I dropped my duffle bag and folded my arms, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Well I just wanted to check on you since you up and left the house."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine mom."

"Yes I can see that…you're growing rather nicely."

I glanced down at my belly and then back at her, "Why are you pretending to care…you threw me out when you found out I was pregnant."

She sighed, "Serena it wasn't like that…you're father and I were upset and…."

I instantly felt terrible when she started breaking down into tears. "Mom…I'm sorry-"

"-no it's not you…it's your father…he passed away yesterday Serena." She said.

I gasped and then walked up to her, embracing her as tight as I could. "Oh my gosh mom…what happened?"

"He had a heart attack in his sleep…and the last thing I heard him say was that he was sorry for pushing you away like that. He loves you."

Tears fell from my eyes as I held my mother close to my chest. "It's alright mom, everything is going to be just fine."

She nodded and then smiled at me, "I told your sister about it…she left the house when I told her."

I sighed, "She always leaves when she's upset. When is the funeral?"

"There won't be one." She said. "He left in his will that he wanted to be cremated as soon as possible. You know he was a stubborn one."

I nodded, "Yes he was."

"Anyways…is Mark still acting like a jerk?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Of course."

She shook her head, "Wow…all of that because of a little mishap with his feelings."

I glared at her, "What do you mean?"

She smiled slightly, "Well Mark and I talked once before and…it turns out that he's mean towards you just to push you away."

I narrowed my eyes, "Push me away for what?"

She sighed slightly, "Look I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you this. Your sister is hiding a secret from him and he already knows about it."

I gasped, "Which secret? She told me about one but she told me there was another."

My mom looked around and then walked me to the couch, "You're sister is seeing someone else and has been since she first met Mark."

I gasped, "Mom! And you condone this?"

"Well of course not. I thought Mark would be a better choice for her, but she wouldn't listen to me." She said.

I sighed not believing the words I was hearing, "well did you ever meet the other guy?"

She nodded, "Oh yes. He's a younger guy and much thinner too, pretty nice though…Mark doesn't know the guy though…"

I shook my head, "Well that wasn't the secret she told me."

"Hold on I'm not done." My mom said as she glanced out the window at Mark who was crossing the yard. "Now, Mark doesn't know this, but about a year before her and Mark got married, she got pregnant."

My mouth dropped, "What!"

She nodded, "Yes. She knew the baby wasn't Mark's because they planned on waiting until they were married to have sex."

I sighed, "Oh God."

"But that isn't the worst part…when she went in for the abortion; she told them to remove her entire uterus."

I nodded, "Oh God. She told me that part but I never knew there was a baby." I said.

"I'm afraid so, and Mark has no clue about it." She said. "I know it'll break his heart if he ever finds out."

"Of course…"

I was so shocked by what my mom told me that I actually considered telling Mark myself. Then again he was being a complete ass towards me and I really didn't feel like talking to him. I did wonder however, how he would react if he did in fact find out my sister's secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

"Make sure you call me when you call me when you get home mom." I said as I walked her to her car later on that day.

She opened up her car door and got in, "I will sweetie…are you going to tell Mark about everything?"

I shrugged, "I don't know mom, I mean I know he deserves to know the truth but, I don't want to be the reason behind his unhappiness."

She sighed, "Well I know how you feel honey and believe me I would hate to be in your shoes…but you should really give it some thought. Your sister needs help and this may be the only way to help her out."

"She won't see it that way mom. She'll see me as a home wrecker."

My mom chuckled and shook her head, "You can't wreck something that was never intact to begin with sweetie…just think about that."

I nodded as she closed her door and started her car, I waved at her once more before turning around and heading back to the guest house. When I got there, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and a water bottle before heading out to the porch. I laid on the canopy bed and covered my legs. Quietly I watched the stars begin to appear in the sky as the sky darkened and the heat turned into cool air. I gently rubbed my belly, imagining the day when he would come into the world. I wondered what he would look like…what he would sound like…Gosh I was so excited to be a mom. It would definitely be a breath of fresh air from all of this crap I was going through.

I must have laid there for ten or twenty minutes before I heard Mark's motorcycle coming up the driveway. I looked in his direction taking in how sexy he looked riding on it. Damn my sister and her ways…if I had the chance I would definitely give him a chance…Oh my gosh, what was I saying! Mark hated me as far as I was concerned, and here I was imagining him touching and kissing me in ways I had never experienced. Why I was suddenly attracted to this man…I don't know.

He parked his bike in the garage and came out looking really pissed off. I was going to call him over but he was coming in my direction anyway. I sat still and watched him approaching me. It was then that I realized he not only looked angry, but his eyes were glassy.

"Mark are you ok?" I asked as he stepped onto the porch. He pulled up a chair from the other side of the porch and sat down next to me. I could feel his anger radiating off of him like an overheated furnace.

He folded his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No it isn't."

I sat up slowly and pulled folded my legs so that I was sitting Indian style. "Do you want to talk?"

He sighed, "I do…but first I want to apologize for being such an ass to you the other day. I was overreacting and I'm sorry."

Though he didn't sound sincere I still accepted his apology. "It's ok Mark. I know you were just looking out for me and that's alright."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I thought about what you said and though it came out wrong…I completely agree with you."

He nodded dropping his gaze from me, "Yeah…you really should wait longer Serena. Most guys don't show their true colors until six months after you start dating."

"That's true…I guess I should have known better since I'm pregnant now." I said as I looked down at my belly.

"Don't blame yourself for that…you were raped remember?" he said.

I sighed and shook my head, "Actually…I have a small confession to make."

He raised an eyebrow, "Serena has secrets?"

I rolled my eyes, "More than you can handle…anyways, I wasn't raped…I just told you that to make you feel like an ass that night."

He chuckled, "Wow, well good job because I did feel like an ass."

"I learn from the best." I said with a wink.

He shook his head, "I guess you do. Anyways I came over here because I needed to ask you something."

"What's up?" I asked as I placed a hand on my belly.

He looked away from me for a moment and then sighed, "Did you know Tracy was seeing someone else?"

I closed my eyes for a second and then responded, "I just found that out when my mom came to see me."

"You swear?" he asked.

I nodded and looked away from him.

He leaned his head over to see my face. "You know something else don't you?"

I shook my head, "No."

He narrowed his eyes, "Come on Serena…I know you know something…just tell me please."

I sighed and got up from the canopy swing. "Mark I don't know anything."

He shook his head as I walked passed him and headed for the door, "What if I told you about who I saw Tracy with just a few short moments ago."

I froze in my spot, not turning around to face him. "Why would I care who you seen her with?"

He chuckled and got up from his seat. "Oh trust me you'll care…"

I shook my head and walked into my house trying to get away from him. Of course he just followed me…

"Serena come back here." He said as he chased me into my room. I tried to shut my door but he got his leg caught between the door and the frame. I sighed and let the door open knowing he was about to force the truth out of me.

"Mark please I don't want to talk about this!" I yelled.

"Why not Serena? I know you care about your sister but I'm willing to bet that you care for me even more." He said.

I shook my head and backed into the wall as he approached me. He then grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall, staring deep into my eyes. The only thing that seemed to be separating us was my belly that was larger than ever.

"Serena…what more do you know. You're her sister so I know you know something." He said.

I sighed, "I only know what my mom told me!"

"You lie!" he said. "Serena, don't protect her!"

"Why not!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes, "I don't want to be in the middle of this!"

He growled and pressed my hands into the wall. "Well I've got news for you babygirl, you are in the middle of this…more than you think."

He released me and began walking out of my room leaving me wondering just what he meant by me being involved. "Mark…what are you talking about?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "Why don't you ask Tracy and Phil…they are a lot closer than you think."

My heart shattered the moment I heard those words. "Wait a minute…Tracy and Phil have been-"

"-Screwing around? Yes." Mark said. "That's another reason I was so pissed when I found out about you two…"

I sighed, "B-but how did you find this out?"

He turned around and looked at me, "When you and your mom were talking Tracy and I got into an argument and she left. I decided to follow her just to see if I could catch the guy she's been sleeping with and I did…"

I shook my head feeling my heart beginning to break more and more, "There has to be some kind of mistake…."

His face softened as he approached me, "Serena I'm sorry…but there is no mistake. Just look at this."

I glanced down at his hand as he pulled out his cell phone and showed me a picture of Phil and my sister making love in his bed…the very same bed I slept in the night before. I instantly broke down into tears as Mark took his cell phone back. He then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body as I cried. I couldn't believe those two would actually do this to me…or even Mark. I knew I had to reveal the truth to him now…I just had to. He had a right to know the truth and I wasn't about to hold it out anymore.

"Mark…I do know more about my sister." I said as I pulled away from him and sat down on my bed.

He sat down next to me, waiting on what it was I needed to tell him. I was just about to tell him too when I felt something pop inside of my belly and pain surged through my entire body. I grabbed my belly and screamed in pain and agony.

"Serena what's wrong?" he asked.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed it as a gush of blood flowed from between my legs. "Oh God…Mark this has to wait I'm in labor!"

"Labor! But it's so early!"

I groaned, "I know but there's no time for this I need to get to the hospital!"

He nodded and helped me get to my feet. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head, "No…the baby is moving down the birth canal…"

"Say no more," he said before quickly whisking me into his arms and carrying me out to his truck. Once he got me inside the truck he hopped in the driver's side and quickly got the truck started.

"Keep your breathing going ok? We'll be there in no time." He said as we pulled out of the driveway.

I did as he said, groaning every now and then from the pain I was in. Tears were falling from my eyes as he raced through the streets of downtown Houston, fighting to get me to the hospital.

"Damn it!" he yelled when we got caught in traffic. "The hospital is just down the street!"

I closed my eyes and kept breathing, "So what are we going to do?"

He looked around and then pulled into a parking space. I watched him hop out the truck and then come over to my side and open the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked down the street and then back at me, "Come on, I'm going to carry you."

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and quickly scooped me out of the truck. He then shut the door with his foot and ran down the street.

"Mark! Please stop!" I yelled. "I don't want you to drop me!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry Serena, I'm a lot stronger than you think, just hold onto me."

I did as he said and held onto him, damn near squeezing his neck to death. Within a few moments he got me to hospital and the sent me straight to the delivery room.

"Serena I'll be out here ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No! Come in here with me please!"

His face softened, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Please?"

He smiled softly and then grabbed a gown and a cap to wear. I had no clue what made me want him in that room with me, but having him there made things so much easier. He held my hand and patted my head with a cool wash cloth as the doctors coached me to push. Each time I pushed, Mark would whisper, "Good girl, good girl…you can do it Serena."

The pain was so unbearable, but somehow I was able to push long enough to hear the sweet sound of my son's cry. I started crying as they lifted him up and showed him to me. A smile formed on my face as I watched him cry, squeezing his little fist and kicking his feet. They then asked Mark to cut his umbilical cord and he did without hesitation. For some reason, seeing him do that for the baby, warmed my heart even more. Maybe it was because I knew he wouldn't be able to do this with my sister…

"What did you want to name him dear?" The nurse asked as they carried him to the side to wipe him off.

"Michael Dali." I said instantly.

Mark smiled at me, "That's a nice name"

I smiled, "You know what would be nicer?"

"What?" he asked.

I sat up slowly, "If you were his Godfather…"

He blinked at me several times, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yes. You did give me a place to live and you have been a great friend lately…so why not?"

He smiled and nodded, "Ok…thanks Serena."

"You're welcome."

Once that was done, they took my son to the nursery to get looked at since he was a month and a half early. They then got me all cleaned up and sent me to my own private room. Mark got changed out of his hospital gown and then went to call my sister and my mother. While he was gone, I took that time to rest from the tough labor I went through. I was so happy now that my baby boy was in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's another chapter since you are all so nice!

**Chapter 12**

So many things were going through my mind as I woke up from my nap. My sister, the person who I considered to be my best friend was not only lying to Mark's face…but to mine as well. I had no clue what to think or how to feel. I was pissed at her but happy about Michael's birth at the same time. I adjusted my bed to a sitting position and then stared out the window. It was dark outside but very calm at the same time.

What was I going to do…more importantly…how was I going to confront my sister and Phil about this? At the moment I didn't want to talk to either of them…so maybe it was best if I simply worried about my child.

I got that chance when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

I got so excited when Mark walked in holding my baby in his arms. There was a nurse pushing a small crib into the room behind him. She smiled at me and placed the crib next to my bed.

"Hello Miss. Dali, how are you feeling?" she asked.

I kept my eyes on my baby, "I'm good…is Michael alright?"

She smiled, "Oh he's more than alright for a premature baby. We checked all of his organs and vitals and he's completely healthy."

I sighed with relief, "Good."

Mark walked over to the other side of the bed and handed him to me, "Here you go man, meet your mommy."

I couldn't help but smile when he got into my arms. I felt like he belonged there, like he was meant to be in my arms the entire time. He smiled at me with his cute little mouth and his blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Hi there," I said. "Did you have a good time with your Godfather?"

Mark and the nurse laughed. "Yeah…he threw up on me after they fed him…"

I giggled, looking at Mark for a few seconds. "Well now you have good luck."

"If you say so," I said, making them laugh again.

"Well press this button if you need any assistance honey and I'll be right back in ok?" the nurse said.

I nodded not taking my eyes off my sweet little boy. Once the nurse left, Mark sat down in the chair and watched me bond with him. I was pulled from my little moment when I heard him snapping pictures of me with his phone. I glanced at him with a curious look.

"Do you enjoy taking pictures of me?" I asked.

He smirked, "Yea I do actually. You always seem to have this glow about you."

I smiled and began lightly tapping Michael's bottom, putting him to sleep. "How many pictures have you taken of me?"

A soft chuckle left his lips, "Quite a few honestly…I'll show you them once we get back to the house."

I nodded and looked back down at my sleeping child. "He's such an angel."

"Just like his mother." He said with a smile.

I shook my head, "I'm no angel Mark. You know that."

He sighed and moved closer to me, "Serena, just because you've made a few bad decisions in your life, doesn't mean you're a bad person. I mean just look at your son, he came from within you and he's as lovely as a dream."

I blushed, "You really think so?"

"Think? Girl, I know so." He said.

I sighed and decided to get up and put Michael in his crib. Just as I laid him down, there was a knock at the door and my sister came into the room followed by Phil. I damn near cringed upon seeing them but I kept my composure.

"Hey sis," Tracy said as he came up and threw her arms around me. I didn't hug her back as she squeezed me. She then turned her attention to my baby. "Awe look at him…he's so adorable!"

"yes he is…" I said. "Please don't touch him."

She glared at me before backing off. "Uh…are you alright?"

I kept my eyes glued to the ground feeling the anger growing within me. "Tell me something Tracy…since when was it alright to hook me up with someone you've been sleeping around with for years?"

She gasped and looked at Mark and then Phil. "U-uh…sis I don't know what you're talking-"

"-Drop the charade Tracy…I followed you earlier today." Mark said.

Her face completely dropped before she looked at me, "Serena…we can explain."

"There's no need to." I said quietly. "I don't know about Mark…but I have nothing to say to either of you. I thought I was able to trust you guys and yet…you were both lying to my face the entire time."

Phil sighed, "So I guess…this means good-bye then?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes it does."

He nodded, "Ok."

Without another word he turned on his heel and went for the door, "Hold on a second Phil…there's something else I need to get off my chest." I said.

He looked back at me with wonder in his eyes. "What?"

I looked at Mark with tears in my eyes and then at my sister. "Since we're all here…there is one last secret I think Tracy needs to let out of the bag."

"Serena please don't!" she said. "You promised me!"

I shook my head, "That promise became void the moment you decided it was ok to sleep with someone I was falling for…and besides…I'm not the one telling the secret…you are."

Her breathing being to pick up slightly as she glanced at Mark out the corner of her eye.

"Tell them Tracy…" I said as I folded my arms and sat down on the bed. "Tell them or I will."

She sighed, "Alright…the truth is…a year before we got married I got pregnant to Phil."

Mark's face dropped at hearing those words.

"Are you fucking serious?" Phil said. "What happened to the baby?"

She nodded and started to cry, "I had an abortion…and a hysterectomy."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mark said as he got up. "Tracy how could you!"

"I didn't think you wanted kids Mark and-"

"-and you could have easily talked to him about that!" I yelled.

She glared at me, "Stay out of this Serena! You've done enough damage as it is!"

"don't speak to her like that Tracy," Mark said. "You are the reason all of this is happening not her!"

She shook her head, "Mark I'm sorry…."

He covered his face as Phil turned and left the room in an outrage. "I can't handle this right now….I want a divorce."

"What! Mark are you serious?" she cried.

"Hell yes I'm serious! Here I am sitting around here feeling horrible because we weren't able to conceive and yet you're out there in the streets screwing another guy and you weren't able to have children this entire time…Tracy why would I stay with you after all that?"

She shrugged, "Because we love each other."

He shook his head, "No…we don't love each other Tracy. I loved you and that was all it was." He then turned and looked into my eyes. "Serena…I'll be back in a few."

I nodded as he walked out of the room careful not to slam the door on the way out. Tracy stood there completely dumbfounded about the entire situation. I got up and stood in front of her feeling completely disgusted with her.

"Serena…I-"

Before she could finish, I slapped her across her face. "Get out."

She held her cheek as she turned and left my room, never to return again…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

I wasn't certain when Mark came back into the room, but he sure was there when I woke up the next morning. He was standing up in front of the window looking out at the brand new day. It was very sunny outside and I could hear birds chirping. I cleared my throat so he would know I was awake, smiling when he turned and faced me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." I responded as I sat up. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged and sat down on the side of my bed. "I don't really know Serena. I just can't believe her right now."

I looked over at my baby who had just moved in his little crib. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"But I did…I knew about my sister not being able to have children." I said softly.

He glared at me, "How long did you know?"

"She told me shortly after I got here…" I said.

He stood up, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't! Mark I didn't want to be in the middle of all that at the time."

He sighed and covered his face. "Damn Serena…is this why you've been pretending to cheer me up whenever I brought up kids?"

"Pretending? I was…I was only trying to…." I fell silent, knowing he was right.

He folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath before looking at me again. "I'm sorry, I know you were in an awkward position…so it's alright."

I dropped my gaze from his, wondering what I was going to do once I got out of the hospital. My sister technically was the one who gave me a place to stay…but I wasn't sure if Mark would still let me live there long enough to save up some cash. "So what now?"

He was quiet for a moment which made me feel uncomfortable. I got up and went to check on Michael, who was smiling up at me.

"You're going to get your GED and then get yourself into a good school." He said bluntly.

I looked over my shoulder at him completely confused about where that came from. He glanced at me and then at the crib.

"I'll watch Michael in the mornings, while you're gone and he'll be all yours when you get home." He said.

I blinked at him, "You're still going to let me stay with you?"

"Of course Serena. You need help with Michael and that job you have isn't going to help pay for you and your son."

I glanced back at Michael with a smile, "Wow…thank you."

He nodded, "No problem…I just figured since we've both been hurt in this situation, we should move on together."

I smirked, "I would like that a lot actually."

"Good." He said. "Because I wasn't giving you much of a choice."

I giggled, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said.

I picked up Michael and walked over to the bed. "Since you're barking orders…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Why did you decide to help me out?" I asked.

He smirked and looked at me, "You want the truth?"

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Because you had my Godchild, and…I care for you a whole lot." He said.

I smiled and started rocking Michael, who was making little noises. "Well that's good to know. I care for you too and that's another reason I didn't want to tell you about Tracy. I didn't want to see you heartbroken."

He chuckled, "Well at least you care about my feelings….can I see him?"

I nodded and handed Michael to him. I loved how he always cooed when Mark talked to him. It was so cute to watch especially when Mark's face lit up.

When I got out of the hospital, Mark took us to another area of Houston that I had never been to before. There was a huge stretch of open land leading up to a large ranch. I instantly recognized this place to be the house seen in most of his pictures and a few times on TV.

"So this is really your place?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, your sister hated it a lot so I had the new house built."

I glanced at him, noticing the slight change in his voice. "You don't want to be reminded of her do you?"

He sighed, "You read my mind girl."

"Well what about my-"

"-It's all here already. While you were in the hospital I moved them here for you. Is that ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "yeah that's fine."

"I had a room done for Michael too. I wasn't sure if you wanted him to have his own room or not but I made it just in case."

I smiled, "You made Michael's room?"

He nodded, "yep, it's light blue."

"Awe, thanks Mark it really means a lot." I said.

"No problem, you just do what I told you to, and we'll get along just fine." He said.

I smiled and kept looking out at the open field as we rode up to the ranch. It was a very beautiful place. I had no clue what my sister was thinking trying to move away from a place like this.

"It's so beautiful out here." I said as I spotted an area full of daffodils.

"I'm glad you like it." He told me. "You don't have a problem with dogs do you?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, I love dogs."

"Good, because I have two of them." he said with a cute smirk that made my heart beat just a little faster.

"I think I'm going to like it here." I said.

He parked the truck inside of the garage and then helped me get Michael out of the backseat. We both reached for the car seat at the same time, and his hand came down on top of mine. I smirked at him and he smirked at me before I released my grip on it.

"You can get him." I said as I grabbed his diaper bag.

He smiled at me and went to work on un strapping the seat. Once he got him out, I shut the door and followed him into the house through a door in the back. It opened right into the kitchen which was bigger than I was expecting. It was a lot like mine from the guest house but it had more pots and pans hanging on a rack that was suspended above the stove in the middle of the room. There was also a sliding glass door that led out to the pool area. It was fenced off which was nice, and had plenty of room for guest to come over and relax.

"Come on, let me show you around." He said as he headed out of the kitchen. I followed him with a soft smile, admiring his butt…

He showed me the living room, the game room, and a room that had a hot tub in it. Was my sister retarded? He then showed me to the laundry room which was at one end of the house. I felt slight secluded being back there but it was nice with him around. Last he showed me to our bedrooms. Michael's was first, sitting just off to the right at the top of the steps. It had plenty of room and was painted light blue like he said. There was a white crib in the corner of the room with plenty of blankets and small stuffed animals in it. I took them out and sat them on the dresser before asking Mark to put him in the crib. He was already sound asleep so, I felt like it would be nice for him to get to know his surroundings. I even took a moment to look around his room, finding plenty bottles, diapers, pacifiers, and baby formula in the room. There were also wipes and a baby changing area in his room. Mark watched me quietly until I turned and smiled at him.

Soon after, he took me down the hall to my room which was just as big as Michael and fully furnished. There was a queen sized bed to my left when I first walked in, with white curtains tied off to each bed post. The room was my favorite color, candy apple red…with a matching carpet.

"I hope this is nice enough for you. There's a bathroom right across the hall and there's a little baby monitor on your nightstand." He said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Mark, it's perfect."

"Good," he said. "Now my room is the last one down the hall. If you ever need something just come down and knock. If I'm not in there, I'm probably in the garage, the gym, or in the den."

I nodded, "Ok."

"If you're hungry, feel free to go cook something. I don't do a lot of cooking but…I mean if you want to you can. This house is now your house too alright?"

I nodded, "Alright Mark."

He smiled and then turned to leave me in peace, "Hey Mark?"

"Yep."

I sighed, "Thanks again…and I'm real sorry about everything."

He smirked, "You're welcome and none of that was your fault."

"Ok." I said before watching him leave. I smiled to myself and finished looking around my room, finding that everything I needed was already there. Goodness he was a much better guy than I gave him credit for, but I couldn't understand why he was so mean to me before. Why did it take us both getting our hearts shattered for him to start acting like this? My head started hurting from thinking, so I laid down in my new bed. It was so comfortable that I ended up falling asleep almost instantly. I wonder how this arrangement was going to work out and if Mark and I would ever become closer than what we were now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

Mark and I barley spoke over those next three weeks. I had started going to school a few days after getting settled into the new house so, the only time I saw him was when I came home and started doing my homework and taking care of Michael. While I was busy with that, he would either stay in the house or go work out for awhile. It was kind of awkward but…I got use to it after awhile.

I thought things were going to remain that way until one day when we headed out for groceries. I was walking down the aisle for baby food when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and nearly fell to pieces when I saw who it was.

"Jeff?" I said.

He smirked at me and pulled off his sunglasses. His blue eyes still had that same cockiness in them that they had before and his blonde hair still shined brightly. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and some blue jeans.

"Hey there lover…I wasn't expecting you to be in such a hot state." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I roughly moved his hand away from me.

He laughed, "Still feisty as hell I see. I guess I'm going to have to put you back in your place like I use to."

"Jeff…I'm not going back to you and never will." I said as I moved my buggie away from him. "So please go away and leave me alone."

He shook his head and then looked over my shoulder. "Is that our son?"

I looked back at my sleeping child and then nodded, "Yes. The one you left me with."

"Wow…he looks a lot like me baby." He said as he walked to the side to look at him. "On second thought…he looks a lot like the guy I use to share you with."

I sighed heavily thinking about all the hell Jeff had put me through. Not only did he force me to sleep with him and his friends, but I had to strip for them, and drink alcohol whenever they did. It was hell and clearly it was following me around.

"Just when I get away from you…here you come." I said.

He glared at me, "Now you know you'll never get away from me love…as long as you're alive…I'll always be here to torment you."

"I don't think so."

I looked down the aisle and saw Mark approaching us. Jeff turned around and then laughed, "Oh boy…and whose going to stop me? You perhaps?"

Mark sighed and glared at me, "Serena are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I am now."

Jeff looked back at me, "So this is what you left me for?"

"Excuse me," Mark snapped, "But I believe you left her…just like you're about to do now."

Jeff chuckled and looked at Mark. "Oh please. If I want to stay around this girl I will and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it biker boy."

Mark slowly took off his sunglasses and stared sharp into Jeff's eyes. "I'm only going to tell you this once…if you ever come near Serena or Michael again…I will make sure you regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? Serena is my property and always has been." Jeff said.

Mark folded his arms over his chest, "She isn't anyone's property…now unless you want me to go to the police and tell them all the things you've done to this girl…you'll leave her the hell alone."

Jeff looked at me, "He's bluffing right?"

"Try me and see." Mark said as he gripped him up by his shirt. "Now get the hell out of here!"

I watched as he roughly sent Jeff flying up the aisle. I laughed a little before Mark put his arm around me. "Let's go."

I nodded and walked with him to the checkout counter. I sure was hoping I didn't have any more problems with Jeff but of course I was wrong. After that day he started following me to school, sending me threatening e-mails, and even sent the CYS to try and take the baby from me.

It was a nightmare, and it was reaching the point where I started crying myself to sleep every night. I thought it would never end…but I got my wish two weeks before Christmas.

I was in the living room hanging up decorations to surprise Mark. He was out getting a few things for the baby or so I thought. All he said before he left was, "I'll be right back…I've got something to get for Michael."

I asked him what it was but he simply smiled at me and said, "It's a surprise."

That was enough for me, so as soon as he left I went to work decorating the house. So far I had put some holly on the stair rails with white lights mixed in, I put reefs on the front and back doors, and I put lights on the roofs and windows. My favorite room was the living room. I moved the furniture around and put a big Christmas tree up in the corner. I then put some decorations on the mantle of the fireplace and placed presents for him and Michael under the tree. I was just putting on the tinsel when I heard him walk in through the front door.

"Hey Serena?" he yelled from the door. "Where are you at girl?"

I smiled and yelled back, "I'm in the living room."

I listened as he approached the living room, smiling at him when he walked in. He looked around the room with a big smile on his face. "Wow…this place looks great Serena."

I looked over my shoulder at him before adding more tinsel. "Do you really like it?"

"Oh I love it girl. It's perfect." He said as he came into the room. Michael cooed at him and then rolled over onto his belly. I had him laying on his back on a blanket with the Undertaker's picture on it. He was becoming very active the more we put him on the floor which was a good sign.

"Good. It was a surprise for you." I said.

He smiled and hugged me, "Thanks girl."

"You're welcome…so what did you get for Michael?" I asked.

He smirked and then handed me an envelope. I looked at it for a moment before going to sit down on the couch. Mark stood in front of me still wearing that same smirk. "I hope you like it."

I glanced at him before slowly opening the envelope and pulling out several papers. I read through them carefully and gasped when I realized what they were. Not only was my father's will inside, but a court order sentencing Jeff for 10 years in prison was in there too. There was also a paper granting me full custody of Michael. I covered my mouth and looked up at Mark.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well your mom sent me the will two weeks ago. I held onto it until I was sure it was a good time to give it to you. The rest of it I had a friend of mine look into for you."

I sighed with a smile and then got up and hugged Mark. "Thank you so much…you don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled, "No problem. I think you should really take a look at that will though. Your father left you something that I think you're going to like."

I smiled and read it to myself finding that my father not only left me 400,000 dollars in cash, but his new orange Chevy Avalanche. I gasped and looked at Mark who handed me a set of keys.

"It's in the garage anytime you need it. I've already put Michael's car seat in it too." He said.

I couldn't help but to hug him again. "Mark this is…the best day of my life."

He smiled at me, "Well I'm glad you're happy."

Michael started crying soon after. I got up and picked him up and smelled his butt. "Ew, time for your diaper change."

Mark laughed and watched me leave the room. I was in such high spirits that I didn't notice how sad he seemed. It didn't cross my mind until I was in the process of putting Michael to sleep. What was on his mind? I hated guessing at things so, once I put Michael to sleep I went back downstairs to find him, determined to get him to talk to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15**

"Mark? Mark where are you?" I asked as I looked around the house. He wasn't answering me so I went to the gym area only to find he wasn't in there. I sighed and walked to the den.

"Mark?" I called out. The TV was on but no one was in there. I sighed and went to the couch, picking up the remote and shutting off the TV. Once I did that I headed to the last place I expected him to be, the hot tub room. I could feel the heat radiating from the entrance before I even knocked so I knew he was in there.

I knocked gently, "Mark?"

"Come on in." he said

I opened the door and peeked in seeing him sitting in the hot tub with his back to me. He had his head leaning against his hand confirming my beliefs that something was wrong. I walked around to the side and sat down where he could see me.

"Hey." I said.

He glanced at me with a smile, "Hey pup."

"Pup?" I asked. "When did I earn that nickname?"

He shrugged, "Just now."

I giggled and then slipped off my slippers and put my feet into the water. "That feels so good."

He laughed, "I bet it does. So what's up?"

I looked at him with a soft smile. "I was just wondering if…everything was ok."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he moved a little closer to me.

"Well, I noticed that you seem real quiet and kind of upset about something." I said.

He sighed and then looked at me with the sexiest grin. Goodness…I was already having trouble being near him since he was half naked…or was he?

"You're right pup, something is bothering me." He said. "But I'm not telling you unless you get in here with me."

I chuckled and looked down at my outfit which consisted with black shorts and a grey beater, "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion Mark."

He smirked, "You look good enough to me."

I shook my head and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Next, I slowly slid down into the hot tub, keeping my eyes on him. "Alright…I'm in."

Once I was in he put his arm around me and looked into my eyes. I had a hard time fighting off a smile but his body being this close to mine was driving me insane.

"Ok…now tell me what's wrong." I said.

He licked his lips and sighed, "I haven't been completely honest with you Serena. That's what's wrong."

I nodded, "Ok, what haven't you been honest about?"

"A few things…like for one…I'm not that upset about losing your sister to someone else." He said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Didn't you love her?"

He looked away from me for a moment, "I thought I did…but I ended up meeting someone and I knew immediately that I was making a mistake being with Tracy."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Who was it that you met?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you that…at least not yet, but I tried to stop myself from letting those feelings get deeper…and it didn't work."

I nodded, "Ok. Is that all you haven't been honest with me about?"

"No there is one other thing. When you were pregnant…I was mean towards you because I was a little jealous of you."

I chuckled, "Why?"

"Why else? I mean Tracy wasn't getting pregnant at all and yet there you were ready to have a baby." He said.

I shook my head, "oh Mark…I figured that was the problem."

"You did?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean I'm still not sure why you were such a jerk to me in the beginning but…I knew me having a kid was affecting how you treated me."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for that. I really am." He said.

"it's ok Mark. I'm not mad at you."

He smiled, "Good."

I looked away thinking about how much he had done for me since I first moved to this state. He started rubbing my arm gently making my body brush against his. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing any swim trunks….Oh…my…God. My body tensed slightly but I didn't bother to tell him I knew…

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"No no no…what's the problem?" he asked again.

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I don't know, I just feel like…I owe you so much."

"How so?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Well I feel like you've done so much for me and Michael and I just feel like I need to repay you somehow."

He shook his head, "Hey, I wanted to help you two out so…you don't owe me anything pup."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You know how I am about repaying people."

He laughed, "Yeah I know but…honestly I'm ok."

I nodded, "ok then. If you think of something don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't pup." He said before gently kissing my forehead. "Now you better go get ready for bed. You've got school in the morning."

I nodded, "Ok…and Mark?"

"Huh?" he said as he watched me stand up.

"The next time you want to invite me into a hot tub…wear some bottoms please."

He looked down and laughed, "Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot about that."

I shook my head and stepped out of the hot tub. "Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight sweetie."

I smiled and left the room, shaking my head as water dripped off of my body. When I got upstairs, I checked on Michael who was still sleeping, and then went to my room to get some rest. I went into my room and quickly stripped out of my clothes. I then wrapped a towel around my body and started drying off.

All I could think about was Mark at that moment. He was so damn sexy especially when he was feeling vulnerable like that. I smiled to myself knowing that being with him would be a great idea. The only problem was…he use to belong to my sister. Sure she messed things up with him but, did that make it right for me to take him for myself?


	18. Chapter 18

**Readers: **Ladies get ready to be teased =) Plenty of Mark's hot body in this chapter.

**Chapter 16**

That very same night I found it very hard to get to sleep. There was a storm raging outside and on top of that…I was sexually frustrated. I finally decided to stop fighting myself and I got up and went to the bathroom. While I was in there, I splashed some cold water on my face several times trying to cool myself off. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Mark come out of his room.

"Having trouble sleeping?" he asked.

I jumped slightly, before turning to face him. He was leaning in the door frame with a smirk on his face and his arms folded. I couldn't help but take in his choice of sleepwear. The way his pajama shorts hung off his waist loosely and how every muscle of his body seemed to be calling my name…sent chills up my spine. God why did he have to only be wearing shorts? Was he trying to get himself raped or something?

"Jesus you scared me." I said before raking my hand through my hair.

He laughed, "I'm sorry."

I sighed with a smile, "its ok."

"Anyways…why don't you come downstairs to the den with me." He said.

"I can't I need to sleep remember?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I lied to you…tomorrow is Saturday."

I blinked at him, "Oh…ok then."

He laughed and took my hand into his, "Come on lets go."

I don't know what it was about my hand being in his…but it felt nice. I actually was surprised with myself that I didn't remove my hand from his. Before going downstairs, we stopped and checked on Michael who was still sleeping peacefully.

"He's so precious." Mark said deeply into my ear. "Just like his mother."

I smiled at him, "Mark if I didn't know any better I'd say you're hitting on me."

He chuckled, "And you would be right."

I rolled my eyes and then walked out of the room. He followed me out of the room making sure to leave Michael's door cracked. I kept walking until we made it to the den, where he pulled me to the large couch and made me sit down on top of him.

"Mark! What are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed and repositioned me so that I was straddling his lap. Man this was torture! How dare he do this to me! My body was in a blaze at this point, and he touching me like this was only adding more fuel to the fire.

"Mark…what in the hell-"

I was silenced by him putting his finger up against my lips. "Shh…I need to talk to you and I don't think I can do it with you simply sitting next to me."

I nodded, "Ok…what's up?"

He smiled and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I was so turned on that I had lost control and leaned into his touch. He ran his thumb over my lips and I gently kissed it.

"Serena…there's one more reason I was such an ass before." He said before moving his hands down my waist and to my thighs. I moved my hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked.

He bit his bottom lip and then pulled me down close enough so he could kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and completely glued myself to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Remember when we first met." He asked before licking my earlobe. "How you came in the house, sporting that cute cheerleading uniform?"

I nodded trying to withhold my moans. His hands slid up inside of my tank top, grasping my breasts and gently kneading my nipples.

"U-uh-huh…" I answered, trying so hard to fight this.

He chuckled and then released my breasts. His hands then traveled to the end of my tank top and gently lifted it up and over my head, "Well…do you remember how I said I met someone that made me realize that being with Tracy was a mistake?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his before he took one of my nipples into his mouth, driving me crazy. "Y-Y-yes…I do."

He teased my breasts for several minutes before letting them go. "Well that person…was you."

I chuckled, "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded and lifted me up slightly so he could kiss my navel. I released a quiet sigh loosing this battle to him quickly.

"Yeah, when you first walked into the house and we made eye contact, I knew you were the one from that point on." He said as gently sat me down on top of him and began pressing his hard erection against my vagina. That was it…I dug my nails into his shoulders and moaned softly.

He kept it up for a few minutes before laying me down on my back and climbing on top of me. He looked deep in my eyes and brushed his nose off of mine.

"I had so much trouble controlling myself when you moved into the guest house." He said before he kissed my neck and sucked on it. I closed my eyes and pulled him down on top of me. He chuckled and moved to the other side of my neck. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to make love to you Serena…but I knew I couldn't hurt your sister…so I pushed you away with my meanness. But the more I pushed you away, the more I wanted you closer to me."

The very sound of his sexy baritone was enough to completely mesmerize me. His green eyes pierced my soul, unlocking every feeling I had for him.

"Mark…why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered. "I would have told you my sister's secrets a lot sooner if I knew."

He pressed his hard erection up against me again making me want him so bad. "Because…I had been such a dick to you and I didn't think you would let me at that time."

I licked my lips and stared into his eyes which were glowing from the fire burning in the fireplace. "Mark I felt horrible that you were with Tracy…and even more so after she told me her secret. I would have let you do anything you wanted to at that point."

"Well…that's all over now and right now all I want to do is make you mine…" he said before kissing me gently on my forehead. "I want to ease you of all the pain you've suffered, every tear you've ever cried…I want to make love to you tonight."

I bit my bottom lip and kept my eyes on him. His hand ran up my leg softly, relaxing me more.

"I love you Serena and I always have from day one. Even when we moved away, you're all I thought about." He said.

I smiled and then lifted myself up so I could kiss his lips. I couldn't believe how soft his lips were against mine.

"I love you too Mark…let's make love, right now." I said.

He smirked and kissed me again this time with more passion behind it. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body as he picked me up from the couch and carried me all the way up to his bedroom. He didn't waste any time taking the rest of my clothes off along with his own. I kept my eyes on him as he climbed under the thick white comforter and got himself positioned on top of me. We shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds before I felt him penetrate my body. I gasped and moaned before he kissed me again, slowly moving in and out of me.

Now I was real certain that my sister was an idiot….this man had the biggest member I had ever felt inside of me and it was the best thing I had ever had. He kept things pretty slow for at least an hour dragging out this wonderful moment between us. The heat we were making had our bodies sweating, especially when he decided to take it up a notch.

"Lift your legs up for me baby," he said.

I did as he said and lifted my legs up. I went to close them but he held them open, kissing each of them once before thrusting me a little harder. I closed my eyes and cried out in pleasure, squeezing some of the sheets. God this man was awesome at this. I couldn't believe I actually let Phil inside of me before this guy. He was definitely hitting it right…

My screams only got louder when he closed my legs and held them closed as he still pumped inside of me.

"Ooohh God!" I yelled. "Fuck that feels so good Mark!"

He groaned in satisfaction as I got wetter and wetter…"Serena…" he moaned before he stopped. "Grab those pillows and turn over,"

I nodded and raked my hand through my hair, trying to catch my breath. I grabbed the pillows like he asked and he told me to put them under my belly. I followed his directions as he rubbed my thighs. Once I was lying down, he got on top of me and kissed the side of my face. "Stick your butt up a little."

I bit my bottom lip and spread my legs as I did as he said. I felt him place his hands on my lower back as he gently slid his penis inside of my pussy. "Do you mind me pressing on you a little bit?"

"No I don't mind." I said as I closed my eyes and braced myself.

Just as I straightened out my arms and rested my hands on the headboard, he started to pound the crap out of me. He was hitting my spot dead on, making me moan over and over again. I could also hear his balls smacking relentlessly off of me.

"_Oh Mark…yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" _

"You like it like this don't you baby?" he asked as he kept up the motions.

I nodded, "Yeah daddy…I really do…"

The bed was squeaking loudly, and the headboard was hitting the wall but that didn't stop him. He kept going like a champ until I finally came all over his dick. I thought he was done with me but he turned me over and climbed on top of me, kissing me hard enough to make my lips swell. He moved me up onto the remaining pillows near the headboard and continued his assault on my pussy. I scratched his back several times and clung to him as he made love to me for several more hours. By the end of the night I was calling him "Taker" more often than Mark. It was almost 4 am when he finally came inside of me. That very moment alone, told me enough I needed to know. Mark was telling the truth about being in love with me for so long. As he was ending our night, he looked into my eyes and moaned my name a final time before kissing me passionately. We didn't exchange anymore words that night…instead I just let him hold me we both fell asleep. I was so happy to be his…and he was mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

Things were so perfect from that night on. Mark started acting more like a father towards Michael who was growing so fast, I finished school about a year later and got a job as an LPN at the hospital, and my mom and I started becoming closer. In fact, she ended up moving down to Texas so she could come and visit the baby more often. As for my sister and I, she stopped talking to me for awhile when she found out Mark and I were together. Oh well…I guess that's what happens when you throw out a good thing. I never heard from Jeff again. As far as we knew he was still in jail doing hard time for giving me a hard time.

When Michael was two, Mark asked me to marry him which was the best thing in the world. Of course I said yes, refusing to let my sister's feelings get in the way of things. We ended up getting married the following summer right in his backyard. My mom did most of the decorating and even picked out my dress for me. That had to be the happiest day of my life and it was the wonderful beginning to a great life.

The End.


End file.
